Book 5: Darkness
by Halomaniac117
Summary: A month has passed since Korra and Asami returned from their vacation, and they still have yet to tell anyone about their relationship. But will they be able to as something comes for their world? Now it's up to Team Avatar to stop the darkness before it's to late. Please Review. Korrasami, Post-series. Shout out to MattHunX on Deviant art for the redesign of Korra. Outfit is mine.
1. Beginning of the End

_The sound of footsteps echoed through the small hallway as a figure made its way into a large chamber. Before the figure stood a wall, upon it were the four symbols of the elements, along the circular room stood statues of people of great importance to the world._

 _"Earth...Fire...Air...Water." The figure spoke. Its cold and dark voice echoing through the chamber. "These four elements are what helped give life to your world." As the figure spoke, strange shadows crept out from the hall and moved along the walls coating them in darkness, and the statues began to crack as they too were consumed. "Your kind learned to harness these elements. And one among you learned to harness the power of all four. One you call...The Avatar." More statues crumbled as the shadows made their way towards the wall, until all that remained was a statue of a young girl. "But...even the most powerful of beings must end." As soon a that last word was uttered, the shadows weaved their way around the statue._

 _"Soon...all will come to remember...that no one can stop...Death..."_

 _With that the final statue was consumed by the darkness and the figure turned as if to look as someone._

 _"Even you...Avatar." Darkness then shot out at where the figure stared and enveloped everything in the darkness._

* * *

"Gasp!" Korra shot up from her bed as she awoke, gasping for breath, and her body coated in sweat. After wiping the sweat from her brow, she ran her hands through her now even shorter hair and pulling her knees to close to her body. She felt a shift in weight as Naga put most her upper body onto the bed. Her paws on either side of her body as if giving her master a hug, the polar bear dog wormed her head under her arm and rested her head between Korra's knees and stomach and let out a concerned whine. Removing her hand from her head, Korra scratched her companion's ears and sighed.

"It's okay girl. I'm good now. Just a bad dream." Korra reassured her friend. 'At least I hope it was.' she thought. After a while, Korra got out of bed and went to her window. Upon opening it, the young Avatar was met with a cool breeze against her warm face. From her room on Air Temple Island, Korra could see the bright lights of Republic City in the distance, the light of the Spirit Portal coating the city in a golden glow. In the distance she could see the skyscraper belonging to Future Industries and no doubt her girlfriend sleeping on her office couch. A smile spread across her face at the thought of Asami's sleeping form, a sight she had come to love since their month long vacation to the Spirit World. That smile began to fade however as her thoughts drifted. It had been a month since they returned from their vacation and still the had yet to tell anyone about their relationship. It's not that they didn't want to tell anyone, what they were afraid of what everyone would think of two women in a romantic relationship, especially two very powerful and influential women like themselves. Korra was only somewhat worried about what her parents would think, she was sure they would be accepting of this. It was Mako that they were both worried about the most.

Shaking the thoughts from her mind, Korra walked back to her bed and looked at her clock.

"2:30 in the morning. Just like with Zaheer." Sighing, Korra laid back down and closed her eyes, hoping that the nightmares were over for tonight.

* * *

"I don't care if President Raiko has a problem with it, if any of those reporters sets foot on this island again, I can't promise that no one will get hurt! This is a place of learning and if the Avatar doesn't want to be interviewed then they need to accept that! Now go!" Tenzin said to a White Lotus sentry.

"Yes, Master Tenzin."

Tenzin sighed. Since Korra and Asami had returned, both the press and the President have been trying to talk to them both and every time they refused. He could understand why, as soon as they came back through the portal they were practically assaulted by reporters and questions, it was only thanks to Lin and Mako did they manage to get to the ferry and back to the island. Since then his frustration only grew, having reached its breaking point when the White Lotus woke him up in the middle of the night telling him that they had found that some reporters had tried to sneak onto the island. The Airbender was brought out of his thoughts when he saw Korra walking his way.

"Good morning, Korra." He said.

"Hey, Tenzin. By the look of things, I take it that it hasn't been _smooth sailing_ since I got back?" Korra joked, hoping to ease the tension. Tenzin sighed and smiled.

"That's putting it lightly, Korra. Unfortunately, you and Asami can't keep putting this off, Lin and I can't keep them at bay forever. I understand that you two don't like all the attention, but I fear that the only way to make them stop is to humor them and answer their questions."

Korra sighed knowing that he was right. "Yeah I know. It just sucks, you know? I just want to be left alone, I don't like having to attend all these press conferences and fancy galas. Sometimes I feel that people are just using me. Well my status as the Avatar at least to get what they want." Korra's mind thought of Raiko and how he always invited her to his parties, despite her knowing full well that it was just a political move on his part.

Tenzin looked at his student, knowing who she was thinking about. Put a hand on her shoulder he sighed in silent agreement.

"That's politics, Korra. And many see it that way as well, myself included over the past few years." He told her.

"If you feel that way, then why do you put up with it?"

"Because it's my duty, just like your father. Believe me, if I could give all of this political nonsense up, I would. But deep down, I know that that would be a selfish thing to do. To forsake the rest of the Airbenders just because I don't like the way the city is being run, that's something I could never live with. So I push forward and I keep praying and hoping that things will change." Tenzin looked at Korra, who was taking in everything he just said.

"Well if you want my opinion. When you put it like that, it just makes it sound like your job sucks even more." Korra said with a smile. Tenzin just chuckled.

"Well again, that's putting it lightly."

After sharing a good laugh, Korra remembered why she wanted to talk to Tenzin before.

"Hey...uh...Tenzin, can we talk?" She asked.

"Of course, what's wrong?" He asked as the pair sat on the grass. Korra remained silent, unsure of how to tell him.

"Well...last night, I had another nightmare."

"Was it about Zaheer again?" Tenzin asked concerned.

"That's the thing. It wasn't about him or anyone from the past. This was...different." She told him.

Tenzin's eyebrow raised. "Different? Different how?"

"I don't know. For some reason it felt more like someone...or...something was sending me a message."

"So you believe that this wasn't a dream, but something else. Like a vision?"

Korra nodded. "Yeah, and it felt so real. I woke up sweating, I felt hot and cold at the same time, I was gasping for breath. It felt as if the dream was having an effect on my body."

"Hmmm...I see. Tell me what exactly happened in your dream?"

Korra ran her hand through her hair. "I was in this chamber, on the was a carving of the elements and there were statues of every past Avatar. That's when I heard these footsteps coming from a hall." Korra took a few breaths to try to calm her now racing heart.

"Sorry, it's hard to explain something like this."

"It's alright, Korra. Take your time, just relax. Remember our meditations. Just breath." Tenzin instructed. After a minute, she continued.

"I looked down the hall, thinking I'd see who was there but...it was so dark. I wasn't even able to see the figure the appeared. It was like the darkness was a part of it. Then I heard a cold and dark voice, even more disturbing than Vaatu's. It spoke as if it wasn't a part of our world and I watched as shadows covered the statues until all that was left was a single statue. It...it was...me." Tears started to form in Korra's eyes as she remembered. Tenzin placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Korra, this is clearly upsetting you. You can stop if you want to, we can talk more later."

"No!" She almost yelled, causing Tenzin to jump back in surprise. Korra covered her mouth and looked to see some looks from the other benders and sentries. "Sorry...I want to tell you...it's just difficult."

"It's okay, Korra." Tenzin said.

"After that I heard the voice again. It said "Soon all will come to remember, that no one can stop death." Then the shadows wrapped themselves around my statue and covered it in darkness too. That's when the figure turned and looked at where I was. It said that not even the Avatar can stop death, before more shadows came out of it and came towards me. The last thing I remember is my vision going dark, only to see my room."

Korra looked at Tenzin, who was deep in thought. "You said that the shadows came out of the figure, tell me did it seem like it was controlling them?" He asked. Korra thought about it and realized what Tenzin was thinking.

"It did seem like it was controlling them. Now that I think about it, it was all most as if it was bending them."

There was a long pause between them before Korra spoke again.

"Is there even such a thing as...Shadow...bending?" She asked after quickly thinking of a name for the strange power.

"Well, there are legends of people who many said could bend shadows and the darkness, but none of those have ever been proven. And there has never been any proof that something like that is possible. But then again, there has been an increase in these types of bending styles since you first arrived here." Tenzin said as he recalled the stories of Bloodbending and people like Amon.

"Tell me about it. But it's the message I heard that has me worried. "No one can stop death, not even the Avatar." I'm not sure what to make of that."

"I'm unsure of it as well. Let me do some checking in the records, maybe dad or one of your other past lives encountered something like this." Tenzin said as they stood up.

"Thank you, that means a lot." Korra said before giving Tenzin a hug.

"It's no problem, Korra. Anyways, I want you to forget about your dream today. You don't want something like that ruining today." He said with a smile. Korra looked at him confused.

"Why? What's so important about today?"

"Korra, you cant really be forgetting what today is can you?"

Korra shrugged. Tenzin sighed.

"Korra, what's today?"

"Tuesday."

"Besides that, Korra." That's when she finally realized what Tenzin was talking about.

"Wait is it really...?!" He nodded.

"Happy Birthday, Korra."


	2. A Time For Celebration

"Oh My God! Oh My God! Oh My God!" Said Korra, who was practically squealing with excitement. Unable to contain herself, she pulled Tenzin into another hug. With a smile, he returned the embrace. Not a moment later, she heard her name being shouted out.

"KORRA!" Releasing Tenzin from their hug, Korra spun around and smiled when she saw Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo running at her. The three Airbenders leaped at Korra and tackled her to the ground. As they played, Tenzin saw Pema walking out, with Rohan in her arms. Walking over to his wife, she kissed his cheek and handed their son to him.

"Good morning, Dear. You seem to be calmer than you were earlier." Pema said as she smiled at the sight of Meelo and Korra wrestling while Jinora and Ikki were laughing and cheering them both on.

"Yes, thanks to Korra. She always seems to know how to lighten the mood." He said.

"Maybe that's just another power of Avatar. She does have an effect on people in more ways than one."

"Perhaps your right, Pema."

"Of course I'm right. I'm a woman. Now tell them to come inside for breakfast." Pema said before going back inside. Tenzin smiled and sighed.

"When you're old enough to date, Rohan, a word of advice. Always agree with a woman. It makes things so much simpler." Tenzin told his son. Rohan just giggled, clearly not understanding what his father just said. Tenzin just smiled and looked over to see Meelo standing over Korra who was pretending to be defeated and Jinora and Ikki on the ground laughing.

"Alright that's enough. Lets go inside and have breakfast. And Korra, Your parents said that they will be here this afternoon for your birthday dinner."

"Thanks, Tenzin." Said Korra as she jumped onto her feet. The group then reentered the temple ready for some of Pema's great cooking.

* * *

Asami Sato yawned as she waited for the elevator to her office, a cup of tea in her hand and one of many newspapers in the other. For the past week she has been practically living in her office, busy trying to catch up on work and avoiding the reporters that surrounded her building. Taking a sip of tea she didn't see her secretary walk up next to her.

"Good morning, Asami."

"Oh, good morning, Kia. I didn't see you there." Asami said with a smile. Asami and Kia have been friends since they were little. Her father was one of the many investor her father had worked with over the years. After her father was discovered to be an Equalist, Kia's father was one of the few people that helped keep Future Industries alive. After she officially became CEO, Asami offered Kia a job as her secretary, which she immediately accepted.

"Slept here again huh?" Kia asked.

"Well, the reporters don't make it easy to sneak out of here. They're here practically 24/7." Asami replied with a smirk. After what seemed like an eternity the elevator doors finally opened and Asami and Kia stepped inside. As they climbed the numerous floors of the tower, Kia began telling Asami about what was planned for today.

"Okay, so your scheduled for today isn't as hectic as it has been lately. There are some new Satomobile designs for you to look over, Suyin Beifong and her husband will be arriving this afternoon to discuss a business alliance between Zaofu and Future Industries, and more plans from the President regarding the expansion of the city. Other than that you should have plenty of time to get over to The Four Elements for Korra's dinner. Oh that reminds me, on the way here, I picked up your gifts for Korra." Kia said to Asami.

"Thank you, Kia. That saves me some time. Honestly I knew that running the company would be an ordeal, but this is harder than anything I could have prepared for. I'm still amazed dad was able keep us on top with all this stress." Asami said before taking another sip of her tea. The elevator dinged as it reached the pair's destination. Stepping out, Kia walked behind her desk.

"Well your father did have a board of directors to help him out. But after the whole Equalist thing, it was no surprise that they wanted distance themselves from us."

"Yeah well, I'm glad that your dad chose to stay. I don't think I could have gotten through all this without you two." Asami told her friend.

Kia shrugged. "My old man has always had a soft spot for you, Asami. After the incident, my dad felt betrayed. He was angry that your father had used the company's money to fund his "Personal projects" but then he thought about how you must have been feeling. You've always been like a daughter to him and like a sister to me. He wasn't going to abandon you just because of what your dad did." She said.

Walking behind the desk, Asami and Kia hugged eachother.

"Thank you, Kia. That mean so much to hear you say that."

"Well you don't have just me to be thankful for. You have Mako and Bolin, and especially Korra."

"Yeah you're right about that. Well I should probably get to work, don't want to be late tonight." Asami said as she headed to a pair of doors leading to her office.

"Yeah, don't want to miss your girlfriend's birthday dinner." Kia said with a smirk. Asami froze and looked at Kia.

"How-how did you?" Asami stuttered. Kia giggled.

"I came in last night to say bye, but you were asleep on your couch. I was just about to leave when you started talking in your sleep. Sorry, I couldn't help myself I just had to take a listen. I'll say this, whatever you were dreaming about tells me that you truly love her."

Asami blushed and looked away, a small smile on her face. "I...I do love her...very much." Asami admitted.

"Hey don't worry, my lips are sealed." Kia said. Asami smiled and hugged her again.

"Thanks Kia. You're the best."

"I know." She said before the pair shared a laughed.

* * *

Mako let out another snore as he continued to sleep at his desk. He hadn't gotten a wink of sleep last night, as he was busy with a stakeout on a suspected Triad safe house. After a few arrests this morning, he headed back to the station to fill out his report only to have fallen asleep almost immediately. His feet propped up and a magazine covering his face, the young detective was oblivious to the gaze he was currently getting from Lin.

Lin stood there with her arms crossed and tapping her foot. Normally she would give Mako a break if he chose to go home and sleep, but since he was at the station he was sleeping on the job by her account. Loudly, she cleared her throat and getting no reaction.

"Mako." She said only to be met with more snoring.

"Mako!" She said even louder, and again she was met with snoring.

"Detective!" She shouted, and causing Mako to jolt up and fall backwards in his chair. Mako let out a pained moan as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Ahhh...Jeez Lin, was that really necessary?" Mako asked.

"You were sleeping on the job, what did you expect?" Lin replied.

"Point taken." He said as picked up his chair and sat back down. Lin looked at him and could see the bags under his eyes and let out a sigh.

"Listen, you had a long night. Just go home and get some rest. You're gonna need the energy for tonight anyways." Lin said.

Mako looked away as he remembered Korra's dinner. Lin raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, what's wrong?" She asked.

"It's nothing."

"Don't even try to deny it, I know somethings on your mind. So we can either talk here, or we can take this to the interrogation room."

If it was anyone else, Mako would have just taken that as a joke. But this was Lin, he knew she would go through with that remark. Mako sighed.

"Its just...ever since Korra and Asami got back from their trip, I've notice that they've been...closer than in the past. I don't want to believe the rumors that they're in a relationship without solid proof, but..."

"Yeah, you're not the only that's noticed something different about those two. But for you, you'd want to hear it from them right?" Lin guessed. Mako nodded.

"I guess it's just hard to see those two..."together"...I mean I date both of them and both of those relationships ended badly. The idea that I might have been a reason they might have gotten together. It hurt, Lin."

"I know how you feel, Mako. I've had my fair share of heartbreak too. But, if they are together, than you have to accept that." Lin said as she patted Mako on the back.

"Thanks, Lin...You gonna be joining us at the dinner?"

"I might stop by, but I doubt it. This city never sleeps so I don't have a lot of time for this kind of stuff." She said as she began to walk away.

"You know your sister is visiting right?" Mako said causing Lin to stop.

"And I'm also guessing you are aware that there will most likely be alcohol at the party? I don't have to tell you what happens when you mix Su and Fire Brandy..." Mako didn't finish when Lin cut him off.

"You made your point. Now go home and get some sleep, that's an order." Lin said before walking away. Mako smirked and got up. Grabbing his scarf he exited the station and walked past Bolin who had just opened the door.

"Oh, Hey bro. I was just..."

"Tired. Talk later." Mako said as he walked down the street, and leaving Bolin standing there confused.

"...Okay...uh see you tonight then." He said out loud. Bolin looked around.

"So...now what should I do?"


	3. A Secret Revealed

**Real quick, If any of you got the joke at the end of the last chapter, good on ya. For those that didn't, Bolin's last line refers to the fact I ran out of ideas of what to add to the last chapter. So a slight breaking of the 4th wall has happened. I'm like Mel Brooks...well not really but...nevermind. Enjoy chapter three everybody!**

* * *

The Four Elements was the most prestigious and iconic hotel in Republic City. Home to some of the most delicious dishes from across the Four Nations and the most luxurious of suites, only the most important of people could hope to stay there. Luckily for Korra, being the Avatar has many perks. It was around five when Korra entered the Hotel Lobby and made her way to the Hotel's restaurant. Walking up to the podium, she was greeted by a young woman who smiled when she looked up from the seating sheet.

"Ah, Avatar Korra, welcome back. Your private dining room is ready for you and your guests." She said as she led Korra to the room and they talked.

"So has anyone showed up yet?" Korra asked.

"Actually, you're the first to arrive. But I did see both Suyin Beifong and her husband check in earlier today, and I thought I saw your parents checking in a little while ago." The hostess informed her.

"Thank you. It's good to hear they made it here alright."

The pair stopped and the hostess opened the sliding door to the private dining room. Walking in, Korra turned and thanked the hostess. Bowing, the hostess closed the door, leaving Korra alone in the large room. Korra smiled and began looking around. The room was a painted in Fire Nation red while sporting a beautiful Earth Republic floor design. In the center of the room was a large wooden table with cushioned chairs around it. Walking over, Korra ran a hand over the lotus carving in the center. Her thoughts drifted to the table in Iroh's home in the spirit world. She turned when she heard the door slide open and saw the hostess again.

"Sorry if I'm disturbing you, Avatar. But Miss Sato has arrived." She said before stepping aside to let Asami enter.

"It's alright you weren't disturbing me, and thank you." Korra said.

"Your other guests should be here shortly. I'll let them know you have already arrived." The hostess said before bowing again and closing the door. As soon as the two were sure she was gone, the girls turned and faced one another. The girls quickly embraced the other in a hug and their lips met for what felt like the first time in years, despite only being apart for about three days. Korra wrapped her strong arms around Asami's waist pulling her closer and deepening the kiss. At the same time, Asami's arms were hooked under Korra's and placed her hands on her shoulder blades and did the same. As their lips parted, the girls took in some much needed air before looking into the others eyes. The young lovers pressed their foreheads together and closed their eyes as they stood there in silence. Opening her eyes, Asami looked at her love.

"You really missed me huh?" She jokingly asked the Waterbender. Korra let out a small giggle.

"Duh. I haven't seen you for three days. Spirits know that I have some... _pent up energy_...I need to let loose." Korra said suggestively. Moments later, Asami jumped when she felt Korra's hand move and pinch her butt. Asami blushed and giggled, unhooking an arm, Asami placed a finger on Korra's head and pushed it away from her neck.

"Hold it right there. You know the rules, Sweetie. Not in public, especially when you have guests coming."

Korra stuck out her lower lip, like the pouty child she was deep down. Asami giggled and leaned down and whispered into Korra's ear.

"Don't be like that. Besides, you're gonna like the "other gift" I have for you." she said as she moved to place a kiss on Korra's cheek. Korra looked at Asami, again pouting her lips but also smiling.

"Aw, Asami. You ruined the surprise. Well at least I still get to "Unwrap" my gift." Korra said before the girls laughed. The smile soon faded from Asami's face and caused Korra to become concerned.

"Hey, are you okay? Did I say something wrong?" Korra asked. Asami shook her head.

"No. You didn't do anything wrong. It's just..." Asami took Korra's hands in her own.

"Korra...I've been thinking..."

"What is it?"

"I've been thinking a lot about this, since we got back really." Asami let out a sigh. "Korra, I'm tired of trying to avoid the city. The press, President Raiko...our friends."

Korra placed a hand on Asami's cheek and looked into her eyes.

"Asami...I feel the same way. I talked with Tenzin about it and he said that we can't avoid their questions forever...That's why, if your willing to do it...Tenzin will let Raiko know that we're willing to hold a press conference." Korra said. Asami smiled.

"I would like that, but let's tell Tenzin after your birthday."

"Sounds like a plan." Korra said with a smile. Asami stayed quiet and let out another sigh.

"Korra...there's something else we need to talk about as well..." She said as she brushed some hair behind her ear. Korra looked at her and nodded, knowing what she was talking about.

"You want to talk about us...and how were keeping it a secret."

"Yeah. I know we're both scared of what others will think. But I feel that our friends, your parents...They have a right to know." The girl pulled each other into a hug. They stayed like that for a few moments before Korra finally spoke.

"You're right Asami. The fear of what other would think was just stronger. But, I feel ready now. I'm not as afraid as before and in the end, it doesn't matter what others think, all that really matters is that we love each other. We'll just have to hope for the best a prepare for the worst." Korra said. Asami smiled.

"Korra it means so much to hear you say that. I feel ready too. So does this mean...?"

"We can tell them tonight, it's as good a time as any." Korra said. The two then kissed again.

"Out of curiosity, what exactly made you come to this realization?" Asami asked. Korra just giggled.

"I just remembered something my dad said to me when I was younger. He said, "The world isn't like a snowflake. It's not perfect and your problems don't simply melt away. All you can do is hope for the best and prepare for the worst." It didn't really mean much to me until I was recovering back home. It helped me realize what my duty as Avatar really meant." Asami smiled.

"Your dad is a wise man." She said. Korra laughed.

"I wouldn't go that far. Your turn, what made you bring up our relationship anyway?"

"Kia heard me talking about you in my sleep. So she's really the first to know. She said she wouldn't tell anyone." Asami said as she rubbed the back of her head. Korra just stared at Asami before laughing.

"Well that's good to know." The girls then laughed as they sat down and waited for the others to arrive.

* * *

It was just about six when the hostess returned, with the rest of the party behind her. Korra sprang up upon seeing her parents. Running up to them, Korra pulled her parents into a big hug.

"Mom! Dad! Oh I missed you guys so much!" Korra said.

"We missed you too, dear." Senna said as she hugged her daughter back.

"Indeed, we would visit more often, but my duties as Chief and you being the Avatar. Well you get the idea." Tonraq told his daughter before placing a his on her head.

"Yeah I know dad. Still we should try to visit more. I've been meaning to visit home more anyways. Don't want me to become a big city girl do you?" Korra joked. Her parents laughed before going and giving Asami a hug as well. Soon the rest of the party entered. Suyin and Baatar, Tenzin, and finally Mako and Bolin. Who she wasn't expecting to see was Opal.

"Opal! I didn't know you were back!" Korra said and pulling her into a hug.

"Yeah, I just got back a few hours ago." She said. Since the defeat of Kuvira and the end of the Earth Empire War, Opal along with other Airbenders have been touring and helping establish better relations between the Air Temples. Since then, no one other that her family had heard from her.

"Man, I can't believe it, I haven't seen you since the wedding."

"It has been long, but come on. Did you really think I would miss my friend's birthday party?" Opal asked with her hands on her hips.

"Oh, that's the only reason you're here?" Korra said as she looked at her boyfriend. Opal blushed.

"Well, one of the reasons." The girls laughed and went to the table and sat down. Taking her seat at one end of the table, Korra looked around. To her right sat Asami followed by her parents and Tenzin. To her left was Mako and Bolin. Next to him was Opal who sat next to her mother and father. That's when she spotted the empty seat next to Tenzin.

"I hope Lin decides to show up. It wouldn't be a party without her." Korra joked.

"I mentioned that Su was visiting and mentioned that there would be alcohol. So she should show up." Said Mako, causing everyone to laugh. Not a moment later the door slid open and Lin walked in still in uniform.

"Well speak of the devil. Glad you could make it sis, we were just talking about you." Suyin said as Lin sat down.

"Shut it. I'm only here to make sure we don't have another incident like at the wedding." Lin said as she stared at her sister. Suyin just smirked.

"Well whatever your reasons, it's still great to see you Lin." Korra said.

After all was said and done the group ordered their food and enjoyed. While not a big drinker herself, Korra did like to have a drink with the rest of the team every now and again. Taking a sip from her glass, Korra savored the taste of her wine. Soon, everyone had finished and talked more. It was only a few moments later when Bolin said it was time for Korra to open her gifts. It was at that moment when Korra looked at Asami. Without uttering a word Asami knew what Korra wanted to do. Smiling Korra turned back to see her family and friends looking at her.

"Um...Well...before we get to opening gifts, there's something you guys should know." Korra said. Everyone looked at her confused, wondering what she was talking about. Taking a deep breath, Korra took Asami's hand and they laced their fingers together.

"Asami and I...we're dating."


	4. Time For Gifts Part 1

The whole room was in complete silence, everyone taking in what Korra had just said. Tonraq and Senna looked at their daughter. Their eyes drifted down to the girl's hands. They then turned and looked at each other finally coming to the conclusion that this wasn't a joke. Smiling they turned back to their daughter and her newly announced girlfriend.

"Well...that's quite the big news. I guess all your mother and I can say is...congratulations!" Tonraq said before he and Senna got up and hugged them both.

"So...You guys are alright with this?" Korra asked a bit shocked.

"Of course, why wouldn't we be?" Senna said.

"Well...it's just..." Korra started before being interrupted by her father.

"Korra, I get that you were scared at what we would think about this relationship. But the fact that you two are both women doesn't mean anything. In the end, just hearing that you found someone that you love with all your heart and knowing that they feel the same make us so proud." Tonraq said. Tears started to form in her eyes at her dad's words.

"Oh Dad! You and mom have made me so happy!" Korra said.

"Your father is right, Korra. People don't chose who they'll fall in love with. I'm very happy for you two." Tenzin said.

"Hey congrats, you two! I always knew you guys were close, but I never would have guessed you guys would hook up!" Bolin said as he put an arm around Opal's shoulders and raised his glass.

"Yeah, so whens the wedding?" Suyin said with a smirk and making Korra and Asami blush a deep crimson. She felt both her daughter and husband elbow her in the sides.

"Dear, really? You'll make the poor girls faint." Baatar said.

"Yeah really mom." Opal said.

"You really don't have a filter, sis. Got that from mom I bet." Lin said as she rolled her eyes.

As everyone was congratulating the couple, Mako sat in silence. Korra and Asami both saw the look on his face. They had feared what he might think when they told him, but here he was not even reacting.

"Hey Mako. Are you okay?" Korra asked. Shaking his head, he looked up at her.

"Uh yeah, yeah. I'm fine. I just...I just need a little air I think." He said before getting up and walking out of the room.

"Hey bro! Where you going?" Bolin asked.

"Bolin. Just wait here, okay. Asami and I will be right back." Korra said as they walked over to the door and followed Mako.

* * *

Mako let out a sigh and looked at the city skyline. From his perch a nearby building's roof, he thought about what had just occurred.

'So it's true...my two ex-girlfriends are together.' He thought. Mako hated the way he was feeling, he should be happy for his friends. But here he was on a roof, alone and in pain. Despite the way things had ended, he still loved both girls and he held out hope that maybe could fix things up with one of them. But now that possibility was gone.

"This roof taken?"

Mako was shaken from his thoughts and turned to see Korra and Asami on each side of him. 'Great just what I need. For both of them to see me like this.'

"Uh...hey guys. Sorry for leaving like that. I just..."

"Mako, don't bother trying to hide it from us. We can clearly see you're hurting." Asami said. Mako looked at them and rubbed his neck.

"I'm sorry...really I am. I'm happy for you both, you guys are perfect for each other. But at the same time, I was hoping that maybe I would be able to patch things up with one of you. I still love you, both of you. But now...and the idea that because of how things ended with the both of you. The idea that I might have made you guys swear off guys and get together isn't a big confidence booster." Mako said.

He felt the girls take hold of an arm and lay their heads on his shoulders.

"Mako. We're sorry that we made you feel this way. But, it wasn't because of you we got together."

"Korra is right. Believe us, the time we both spent dating you was great, and we both still love you too." Asami paused and looked at Mako.

"But, the love between Asami and I is different than what we felt for you. Our love for you is like the love one has for a sibling." Korra looked at Mako as well.

"That's what you are to us Mako. You're like a brother...you're family. So don't think that just because things ended the way they did made us "swear of boys" as you say. To us, because of what happened, you helped us find each other, and for that we will always love you."

Mako took in what the girls had just said to him, and he felt the pain in his heart start to fade. Hearing that they still loved him, that he was like family, he guessed that's what he really wanted to hear along.

"Guys...Thank you."

"So, you're okay with this? Us being together?" Korra asked.

"It uh...It'll take some getting use to, but I have nothing against it." He said. Both girls smiled.

"That's great to hear. Now come on, let's get back to the party. I still have presents to open." Korra said.

"Yeah, let's go."

"Actually, there is one more thing we have to do, Korra." Asami said.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot."

Mako blushed as the girls leaned into him and simultaneously kissed his cheeks. Mako stood there frozen and the girls just giggled before guiding him back down the building.

* * *

When Korra, Asami, and Mako returned to the table and were waiting for them. As soon as they entered, Bolin was the first one to speak.

"Hey guys. Everything good?" He asked. All three of them nodded.

"Yep, all good bro. Their news just took me by surprise is all." Mako said as he sat back down and took a sip of his drink.

"You sure? I mean you didn't look so good..."

"Bro. Really I'm fine."

Bolin was about to reply when he felt Opal place her hand on his shoulder.

"Bolin, Mako says he's fine. So just drop it." She said. Bolin looked at Mako and then her again, nodding he looked at her.

"Okay." He said making her smile.

"So Korra, who's gift are you going to open first?" Opal asked.

"Well, I think it's only right that I open my girlfriend's gift first. Or at least the first one." Korra said with a sly grin.

"She has another gift?" Opal asked not getting the joke.

"Yeah but it's a special gift. I plan on "Unwrapping it" later in my room." As soon as she finished that sentence, Korra turned to see her dad coughing after choking on his drink. Unable to contain herself, Korra burst out laughing.

"HA HA HA! Oh, man! The look on your face dad! HA HA HA!"

Tonraq groaned. "Korra." he said with a sigh.

"Oh relax dad. We've only been together for two months, you really think we would go that step so soon?"

"Just...open her present." He said with a groan. Korra just giggled.

"Okay." She said. Picking up the box, Korra pulled on the plastic bow and pulled off the lid. Reaching in, she pulled out a sleek pair of black gloves. Looking at them she say that they were fingerless and seemed to go up almost to her elbows.

"Wow these are beautiful. But if I know you there's something else to them isn't there?" Korra said while raising an eyebrow at Asami. Asami just giggled.

"You know me so well. Yes there is more to them. They're actually a new version of the chi blocking gloves my father designed, only with a few modifications of my own. I have been able to tailor them to be used by Benders." Asami explained as Korra tried them on.

"So your saying you found a way to make chi blocking equipment that won't hurt the bender using it?" Korra asked. Asami nodded.

"It took a lot of trial and error, but I was able to make a pair that did what it's designed to do."

"Wow. These are cool and all, but this has me a bit worried. What happens if people like the Triads get a hold of this gear?" Korra asked a tad worried.

"You don't have to worry about that, Sweetie. I don't plan on mass producing this product. This is and will be the only pair to be made and specifically for your use." Asami said.

"Seriously? Wow thanks! These will come in real handy against creeps like Zaheer." Korra said as she pounded a fist into her palm. "Thank you, Asami." Korra then gave Asami a quick kiss on the lips.

"You better be thankful. Those are made of pure Fire Nation silk."

"Only the best for your girl huh?" Korra said as she took off the gloves and put them back in the box.

"An interesting gift, Asami. But I think that Senna and I have you beat." Tonraq said as he handed Korra a large box.

"This one is from your mother."

"Thanks mom. I know I'll love it." Pulling off the lid reached in and gasped at the contents. Inside was a thick, sky blue vest. Around the neck and arm holes were the whitest pieces of fur she had ever seen. Next she pulled out a new pair of dark blue pants and fur boots. Korra almost cried at how beautiful the outfit was.

"Oh mom. I don't...I don't know..." Korra stuttered and looked at her mother who was smiling.

"Katara and I made it for you. Happy birthday dear." Standing up, Korra went over to her mom and hugged her.

"Thank you so much. It's beautiful."

"Well if that's your reaction to your mother's gift, I can't wait to see your reaction to mine." Tonraq said as he handed Korra his gift. Taking it back to her seat, Korra took a deep breath and opened the box. As soon as she lifted the lid, Korra dropped it and covered her mouth.

"Dad...is this...I mean...is this what I think it is?" Korra managed to say. Her father smiled and nodded.

Korra looked back at the contents of the box. Slowly, she reached her now trembling hands into the box and pulled out a pure white wolf pelt.


	5. Time For Gifts Part 2

**Hey everybody! Real quick, in response to Rassilon001's review, yes I know that to some it may look like I rushed into Korra and Asami's relationship, but in this story most of their relationship did in fact happen while they were on vacation. The suggestive lines from the previous chapter(s) are just them flirting with each other and on occasion teasing and embarrassing their friends and family. Also know that I do intend to have their relationship develop as the story continues.  
**

 **On a related note, Rassilon001 also said my chapters would stand out more if they had names. So after this chapter, I ask that in addition to a review you also add a possible name for a future chapter. I also welcome any and all ideas that you guys have. I want this story to be somewhat interactive, and hear what the fans have to both say and might want to see. Anyway, enough rambling! Enjoy chapter 5 everybody!**

* * *

Korra gazed at the wolf pelt, awestruck at its beauty. As she continued to looked at her gift, she became mesmerized by the white glow it seemed to give off. She slowly began to spin the pelt around and watched as the lights of the room caused the fur to shimmer like it was made of stars. The fur's beauty finally made the tears in Korra's eye fall and run down her face.

"Korra? Are you alright, Sweetie?" Korra turned and looked at Asami. Wiping the tears away, she smiled and nodded.

"I'm more than okay." Asami smiled before turning to Tonraq.

"I'm sorry for asking, but what exactly is your gift?" She asked.

"Well Asami, there's a tradition among the Water Tribes, where when a child reaches adulthood, the father goes out and hunts a beast. The father then must kill and skin the beast and present the pelt to his child. It's a right of passage that shows that the parents recognize their child as both an adult and an equal. Korra grew up hearing stories and legends that came with this tradition and she waited for the day when it would happen to her. After the Civil War, I finally had the time to go out and look for a beast to hunt." Tonraq explained.

"We were planning to present it to her while she was recovering, but she left before we had the chance." Senna added.

"I see. But I've never seen something as beautiful as this before." Asami said as she ran a hand through the fur.

"Only a few could even hope to gaze upon such a sight. It's rare to see a Frost Wolf." Tonraq said.

"Frost Wolf?" Bolin said.

"Yes. Among the Water Tribes, Frost Wolves are held as sacred and noble beasts. Legends say that Frost Wolves are wolves blessed by the spirits, and are the guardians of Waterbending. The legends say that among all the creatures of the world, the wolves of the poles were the first to welcome the spirits to our world. For there generosity, the spirits blessed them with the power of Waterbending. It was from them that mortals learned the art and passed it from generation to generation. It is also said that if a Waterbender abuses their power, that upon their death they are confronted by the spirit of the first Frost Wolf. As punishment, the spirit strips them of their bending and sends the person back to the physical world. They are then reincarnated as a small animal and cursed to be forever hunted and killed by the Frost Wolves in an endless cycle of predator and prey."

Everyone was amazed by what Tonraq had just told them. Asami gazed at the white fur, the stories of the Frost Wolves reminded her of the tales her mother and father would tell her about the Dragons and the origin of Firebending. A smile formed on her lips at the memory.

"Dad...Thank you...This is..." Korra didn't even try to finish her sentence before getting up and hugging her father.

"You're welcome dear. Happy birthday." Tonraq said before kissing her forehead. Releasing her father, Korra returned to her chair again and wiped the rest of the tears away.

"Dad, this is a wonderful gift. But I have to ask. How did you even find a Frost Wolf? Wasn't the last time one was seen over a thousand years ago?" Korra asked.

"How about you open the rest of your gifts first. I'll tell you during dessert."

"Okay, that sound fair." Korra said with a smile. Carefully, she folded up the pelt and set it on her lap.

"This gift isn't just from me. You'll have to thank Pema and the kids too." Tenzin said as he passed down a palm sized box.

"I'll thank them as soon as we get back to the island." Korra said. Opening the box's lid, Korra was greeted with a pair of glass orbs about the size of a small pearl. Pulling them out, Korra found that they were a pair of earrings and began to study them. The orbs were clearly made of glass and created a clear and perfect image when she looked through one. She saw that they had a very light coat of white paint which formed lines all around the surface. The details of the earrings made her think of the orbs of air from the Air Scooter.

"Wow."

"I had these earring commissioned for you while I was at the Western Air Temple last year. I asked Opal to pick them up for me when she was returned. These earring were made a group of Airbender glass blowers. They symbolize the power of the four winds and were given to the female Airbenders when they proved their mastery of Airbending. The practice was only just continued after the end of the Hundred Years War and The Harmonic Convergence. I felt that despite the fact you're still learning more about Airbending, your deeds outweigh the "Traditional requirements" of the practice." Tenzin explained. He paused for a moment before adding. "That and the fact Ikki and Jinora said they would look cute on you."

Korra giggled. "Thank you, Tenzin." Korra said as she put them on.

"So? How do they look?" She asked.

"Oh honey, they look so lovely on you!" Senna told her daughter.

"They look great, Korra!" Bolin said. Mako nodded in agreement.

"Your mother is right. It's your new hair that really brings it all together." Opal said.

"They look very nice, Korra." Baatar said.

"You look great, Korra. Don't you think so too, Lin?" Su asked her sister. Lin just glared at her sister, making Su chuckle and causing Lin to roll her eyes. Korra giggled before turning to Asami.

"Well Asami? How do I look?" Korra asked and giving Asami a sexy stare.

"You've always looked great, Sweetie. But those earrings..." Asami finished by giving Korra a sexy growl causing her to laugh.

"Well thank you. I aim to please." Korra said.

"Alright you two save some of that for later. You still have our gift to open." Su said before tossing the gift at her. Catching it, Korra smiled at Su and opened it. Inside was a pair of metal bracers along with a matching pair of shin guards.

"Oh cool, some Zaofu battle armor!" Korra put on the bracers and was amazed at how light they felt. "Wow. It feels like they weigh nothing at all."

"Well I would hope so. Those babies are made out of a new type of metal we discovered. We brought a sample with us and asked Asami to run some tests, but what we do know is that it has a high melting point and that it's as strong as the metal from our meteorites. What's strange is that despite it being near indestructible it's also incredible flexible and can be easily manipulated with Metalbending." Su said.

"Wait. So you're saying that you not only discovered a metal that's on par with meteor metal, but that it forms naturally in the earth?" Lin asked her sister.

"Yeah?" Su said with suspicion.

"And not only did you find it, but you felt that it would be a better idea to make some armor and present it as a birthday gift, instead of using it to help the police force?!"

Su groaned. "Really Lin? You're gonna argue with me about this now? Spirits Lin, you sure do know how to ruin a party."

"I'm just thinking about the safety of the city and here you are just giving it to someone who has hasn't practiced Metalbending in three years!"

"Listen here Lin! I..." The sisters were interrupted by a loud whistle and causing everyone to cover their ears. Looking at the source, everyone looked at a very pissed off Asami.

"Will the both of you stop! I will not just sit here while you two ruin Korra's party! If you keep this up I will not hesitate to get my gear and zap your asses to the ground! Now both of you, sit down and shut up!" Asami said with a look that told everyone she was serious. Sitting down, Lin turned to Su.

"We'll talk about this later." Su rolled her eyes.

"Thanks Asami." Korra said as she kissed her cheek and calmed her down. Turning back to Su, Korra urged her to continue.

"Well, Lin was right about you and Metalbending. Since Baatar and I will be here for a few day, I was planning to train you more in Metalbending." Su said.

"Thanks, Su. It has been a while since I did any Metalbending practice." Korra said. Su smiled and winked at her.

"Alright Korra, you have one gift left." Tenzin said.

"Hope you like it Korra! Mako and I put a lot of work into it!" Bolin said as he placed the present in front of his friend.

"Not really, bro. All we did was put her gift in a box." Mako said.

"What the hell, bro?! They didn't need to know that!" Korra giggled.

"It's alright Bolin, it doesn't matter how much work you put into it. All that matters is it's from you guys." Bolin just smiled.

"I guess you're right. Well go on open it." He said. Smiling, Korra grabbed the sides of the lid and began to lift it off. She had barely lift the lid when it shot out of her hands and something red and furry popped out.

"Wah!" Korra cried as she flung back is surprise. She nearly fell backwards if not for the timely rescue by Asami. Pabu jumped out of the box and ran up Bolin's shoulders as he and Mako laughed.

"Holy crap! I was not expecting that!" Korra said as she tried to calm her racing heart.

"Heh heh, sorry Korra. But there is a reason why Pabu was in there." Mako said.

"If the reason was to try and give me a heart attack then good work."

"No, the reason is this." Mako then pulled out a folded up paper. Opening it up, Korra saw that it was a flyer for the next Pro-Bending Championship Tournament. Looking at the bracket, she saw all the teams she had gone up against but one match caught her eye.

"Next week the first match of the tournament will feature the four time championship winners The White Falls Wolfbats versus their long time rivals The Future Industries Fire Ferrets." Korra looked at her friends who had big smiles on their faces.

"Guys this is awesome! Why didn't you say anything sooner?!"

"We wanted it to be a surprise. And we got tickets for everyone, they're the best seats in the house!" Bolin said pulling said tickets from his pockets.

"Well at least I'll get to watch your match. If you told me sooner, we could have gotten some practice in. Oh well, hope you guys found a good Waterbender." Korra said as she took a ticket quickly seeing it was the seat Bolin got her when she first arrived in Republic City.

"Actually Korra, Opal is third teammate." Bolin said.

"Wait what?!"

"Pro-Bending just finished a new list of rules for Airbenders. Airbending is now officially a part of Pro-Bending." Opal told Korra.

"Yeah. Since Airbenders started popping up again, the Pro-Bending committee has been working on new rules that allow Airbenders to participate. Teams now have the option to substitute one type of bending with another. So since the Fire Ferrets don't have an official Waterbender we decided to substitute the position with an Airbender." Mako explained.

"Guys that's awesome! Congratulations Opal, I know you'll do great!"

"Thanks Korra. I'll do my best."

"Don't you worry honey. The whole family will be there cheering you on." Su said. Opal got up and hugged her parents.

"Thanks mom."

After all was said and done (and after Bolin finally got Pabu to go back in the box), Korra called in the hostess and asked her bring in dessert. Within moments a waiter came in with a beautiful white frosted cake shaped like a lotus. After a quick toast to Korra, everyone grabbed a slice and dug in. It was around 7:30 when they finished off the last of the cake and were now just enjoying the company, even Lin seemed to be having a good time.

"Mmm. That was good." Korra moaned before a small burp slipped out. "Heh heh, excuse me." she said. But everyone only laughed and Korra even thought she saw Lin smirk. Korra let out a sigh, today was a good day, there were no world altering problems, the city was quiet, and she was with her friends and family. Looking over at the boxes, her eye immediately fell upon her Frost Wolf pelt and was reminded that her dad said he would tell them how he got it.

"Hey dad, I just remembered that you agreed to tell us how you got the pelt after dessert." Tonraq turned and looked at his daughter and smiled.

"I did now, didn't I. Alright then." He said. Everyone turned their attention to him, also eager to hear his tale.

"I all started the day after the War..."


	6. The Tale of Tonraq Part 1

**Edited the part regarding Korra and Metalbending. Forgot she already learned how to do it in Book 3. My bad!**

* * *

 _It was finally over, the Water Tribe Civil War was over, and it was all because of Korra. Tonraq sighed as he laid in bed with his wife, thinking of everything that had occurred over the course of the campaign. He thought of his brother Unalaq, the Southern Water Tribe's independence, and how the Council chose to make him the First Chief of the Southern Water Tribe. It had all happened so fast, some days he had trouble believing it happened at all. Rising from his bed, he grabbed his coat and made his way to the door. Stepping outside, he closed his eyes and breathed in the frigid air. He made his way through the snowy streets of the city noticing a few lights still lit in the homes of his fellow tribesmen._

 _'Guess I'm not the only one who can't sleep.' He thought before continuing his walk._

 _His thoughts began to drift as he thought of how fast things had changed. It seemed that in less than a day, the city had completely recovered and looked as if the damage had never happened. It felt unnatural to him, in one moment he saw a city that would take months if not years to recover, and the next, it was all repaired. Tonraq briefly wondered if the energy from the reopened Spirit Portal had something to do with it. He remembered Korra say that the passage of time is practically unknown in the Spirit World, or maybe there were spirits helping undo the damage without them even knowing it. Tonraq rubbed his temples as a headache started to form and pushed the thought from his mind._

 _As he made his way through the city, he passed members of the newly reformed city guard. After being disbanded by his brother, Tonraq and the Council reformed the guard and ordered them to search for anyone still loyal to Unalaq. Not wanting anymore bloodshed, Tonraq instructed that under no circumstances were the loyalist to be killed, but luckily for him the remaining warriors and benders either surrendered to the guards or turned themselves in. What surprised many was that most, if not all of them, asked to be tried in the South. In the end, the Council came to a decision that those found guilty would be exiled back to the North and forbidden to set foot in the South. Those that were not found guilty were offered a choice. They could return home under the same sentence, or chose to stay and become members of the Southern Tribe. Those that decided to stay had also requested permission to bring their families south, which the Council approved. What didn't come as a surprise were the reactions of the citizens. Some were openly against the decision, others trusted in the Council's decision, while others chose not to get involved. But despite all the negativity, there have been no violent incidents, much to his relief._

 _"Sir?"_

 _Tonraq was pulled from his thoughts when he saw a young guard standing next to him._

 _"Oh uh yes? What is it?" Tonraq asked._

 _"Is everything alright? You were just standing here for a while." The guard said._

 _"Yes yes everything is fine, I was simply lost in my thoughts is all." Tonraq explained. The guard nodded._

 _"Understood, Sir. Then I'll take my leave. Have a good night, Sir."_

 _With that that guard bowed and walked off, no doubt to continue his patrol. Looking around, Tonraq saw that he was near the docks. He guessed that he had been so deep in thought he didn't even realize he was still walking. His eyes fell upon the lighthouse and remembered hearing that people tend to go up there to think. Having nothing better to do and not feeling like going home yet, Tonraq made his way to the lighthouse. Climbing up the stairs, Tonraq reached the top and looked over the edge. Gazing over the horizon, he looked at the sea and continued to think of the Northern Tribe and his brother, but he found his thoughts start to drift as he made his way around. He found himself now looking at the frozen tundra and the light of the Spirit Portal. It was that sight that made him think of Korra._

 _"She has really grown since she left. She's more mature now, yet still the same cheerful girl she's always been." Tonraq said to himself. He wasn't shocked by these changes in her, but it was still a surprise. He began to think of how in a few years he would go out and get her a pelt, but he began to wonder if he should break from tradition and go now. She may only be eighteen, but she had matured much since finding out she was the Avatar. But none the less, she still had a ways to go. Sighing, Tonraq smiled and descended the tower and made his way home. He had much to do in the morning and right now he wanted to be with his family._

* * *

 _Tonraq couldn't sleep, he hasn't been able to since Korra came home. His daughter had been through so much and now she was bound to a wheelchair, all because of what that bastard Zaheer had done to her. He had tried to kill her and while he failed, his actions left her both physically and emotionally scarred. At first he was just glad that she was alive, but that joy was replaced by anger. He was angry at Zaheer, so angry that he almost killed him once. It was only because of his daughter's friends did he stay his hand. But he vowed to himself, that he ever saw that monster again, he would die by his hand._

 _He had long since lost track of time, unsure of how long it has been. Most nights, he and Senna would wake up to their daughter's screams her sleep being plagued by nightmares. When they were at her side, she would just cry into their shoulders and hold them tight. It reminded him of when she was younger, but instead of being filled with happiness at the memory, he was filled with sadness. It was on this night that he thought again of the Right of Passage._

 _"Senna, you asleep?" He asked his wife. He was met with silence for a few moments before she sighed._

 _"No." She said as she sat up and turned on a light. Sitting up he looked at her._

 _"You're expecting to hear her too, right?" Senna nodded._

 _"It breaks your heart to see someone, anyone like that. But to see Korra go through it..." Senna said, tears starting to form in her eyes. Tonraq wrapped his arm around her and held her close._

 _"She has grown so much since she left for the city. And now because of what the Red Lotus and Zaheer did...she said she felt like a child again, needing us to comfort her like we did when she was little. She hates it, the feeling of being useless. And this depression is keeping her from recovering."_

 _"She told me that maybe she shouldn't even bother trying to recover. She said that even if she does, she'll never be the same person again." Senna's tears fell as she hugged her husband and cried into his chest. Seeing his daughter cry at night was hard, but to see both his wife and daughter crying was unbearable. At that moment did he make a decision. Lifting his wife's head, he wiped away her tears and spoke._

 _"Senna, to see you and Korra both cry is all I can take. I've been thinking of what I can do to help and I've made a decision." He said._

 _"What...what are you...talking about?" She asked as she wiped away more tears._

 _"Senna, tomorrow I want you convince Korra to see Katara. I know she can help. As for me...I'm going to hunt for her pelt." He told her. Senna was speechless, for that moment, she forgot of the pain and sadness. She thought back to all the times Korra asked her father when he would get her a pelt, and it brought a smile to her face._

 _"Oh Tonraq. That would mean so much to her."_

 _"She'll suspect something if I go hunting without telling her something. So keep it a secret, I'll tell her that I'm just going to hunt with some of the Council members from time to time."_

 _"She'll miss not seeing you everyday. I'll try to convince her to see Katara. Oh Tonraq, she'll be so happy." Senna hugged her husband as the two laid back down and drifted into sleep._

* * *

 _It has been nearly two years since Korra's return, and yet even with all this time, Tonraq still hunted for a pelt for her. Every month, Tonraq would go out and hunt the vast tundra, yet couldn't find the beast he sought. For three days he would search and while he came across many, none possessed a pelt he felt was worthy of Korra. But whenever he returned home, a smile graced his face when he looked at his daughter. Since she started treatment with Katara, he saw his daughter get better. When he came home and saw his daughter was walking again, it was one of the happiest moments in his life. But even though she was recovering physically, she was still hurt emotionally. But every time he thought of this, it just motivated him to find a worthy beast even more. It was the day after Korra had said she was going to visit her friends back in Republic City. He felt that this might be his last chance to find her a pelt. As he gathered his gear, he saw Senna walk in._

 _"I wish you'd reconsider going out. Korra will be leaving soon and she will no doubt want to say goodbye."_

 _"I know Senna, but her birthday is coming up. I want to be able to give her something that will not only make her happy, but will help her heal." Tonraq said. He felt his wife's arms around his waist._

 _"I know. But still..." Tonraq turned and faced his wife._

 _"Senna, it's not as if we'll never see her again. I just want her to forget about Zaheer, I want her to forget about the pain, but mostly I just want her to forget all of it and remember who she truly is. That she's not a child, but a grown woman who's brave, strong, and compassionate." Tonraq said. Senna kissed her husband and hugged him tightly._

 _"You're so selfless, Tonraq. I love you so much."_

 _"I love you too."_

 _Releasing each other, Tonraq walked through the house being careful not to wake Korra. Closing the front door, Tonraq walked down the street as the sun just started to rise. When he made it to the edge of the city, he turned and looked back. Korra would be waking up soon. Turning away, Tonraq put on his mask and raised his hood and walked forward into the frozen tundra._


	7. The Tale of Tonraq Part 2

_Tonraq covered his eye as the strong winds blew more snow at his face. He had left only hours ago before the blizzard struck. When it had first began, he decided to turn around and head back to the city. But as the snowstorm grew more violent, he had become lost, and was now desperately searching for shelter. He could feel the cold winds hit his body while his furs became caked in snow._

 _'Damn it! The storm is getting worse, I can't even see the light of the portal! I need to find shelter fast or I'll freeze to death!' This was all Tonraq's mind was thinking as he continued his search. He had to survive...for the tribe and for his wife and daughter._

 _As time continued to pass, Tonraq still had yet to find shelter and the storm had finally started to take it's toll on his body. Soon his body succumbed to the weather, his body became stiff as his walking slowed. Tonraq had take one last step before falling to the ground. His vision blurred and darkened and his thoughts turned to his family. He looked forward and saw Senna and Korra standing before him. He struggled to raise his arms and crawl to them._

 _'Senna...Korra...I'm sorry.' This was the last thing Tonraq thought as he watched his family fade away. But as the image faded, Tonraq saw something walking towards him. Tonraq was unable to see who or what the figure was as he fell unconscious._

* * *

 _Drip...Drip...Drip..._

 _Tonraq's eyes began to open as he felt something falling on his forehead. Opening his eyes, he found he was lying down as drops of water fell from an icicle. Slowly, Tonraq sat up and wiped the water from his face. He let out a groan as he rubbed his temples trying to remember what had happened._

 _"Oh...my head is killing me..." He mumbled. Taking a deep breath, Tonraq looked around and saw he was laying on a smooth slab of ice in the middle of a large cavern of ice. Looking at the ceiling, he saw the ice was like glass as he watched the blizzard continue._

 _"Right, now I remember. I was trapped in that blizzard, the last thing I saw was someone coming towards me. At least, I think it was a someone."_

 _Standing up, Tonraq saw that all his stuff was still on him. He looked around again and saw a tunnel. Having no where else to go he walked down the tunnel. When he emerged on the other side, he found he was now in another cavern far larger than the one he had awoken in. Walking forward he saw that the cavern was shaped almost like an arena. In front of him was an overhang with two small waterfalls on each side coming out of a dark cave. Steam rose from the falls and melted the surrounding ice. Looking up at the same glass like ceiling, Tonraq saw the light of the spirit portal shooting into the sky._

 _"Hello? Is anyone there?" Tonraq said, hoping someone would answer. He was met with the sound of footsteps coming from the cave. His eyes widened when he saw what the footstep belonged to. Walking to the edge of the overhang, Tonraq was greeted by a giant white wolf. The wolf looked at him, its ice blue eyes meeting his own as it laid down._

 _"I...uh..." Tonraq was unable to find the words trapped inside._

 _"There is no need to fear, human. I shall not harm you." Said a feminine voice. Tonraq looked around wondering where the voice had come from. The voice was soft and divine like Senna's yet strong and noble like Korra's. Looking back at the wolf, wondering if it was possible._

 _"Did...Did you just speak to me?" He asked and immediately getting his answer._

 _"In a manner of speaking. In this place all can hear me." The wolf said without opening it's mouth._

 _"Who...Who are you?"_

 _"I would ask the same of you, human. I sense that you are one of great importance. So I offer you a deal. You tell me who you are, and I shall do the same." The wolf said._

 _"I...uh..." Shaking his head, Tonraq cleared his throat._

 _"I am Tonraq, Chief of the Southern Water Tribe, and Father of Avatar Korra." Tonraq said quickly thinking to add that last part._

 _"I see. Then I welcome you Tonraq to my home. As for myself, I go by many names, but I am known to my family as Mei, Eldest of the Seven Matriarchs, Maiden of the South, First born of Xue and Kikono, and leader of the Southern Frost Wolves." She said. Tonraq couldn't believe it. She really was a Frost Wolf._

 _'The Frost Wolves. Then the legends are true.' Quickly fell to his knees and bowed._

 _"My lady, it is an honor to be in the presence of one of your people." He said. To his surprise he heard her let out a giggle._

 _"Thank you for the kind words. But please stand, there is no need for bowing, I find such praise to be unnecessary. And please, call me Mei." Mei said._

 _"Um yes. Of course my la...er...Mei." Tonraq said, quickly catching himself._

 _"So tell me, Tonraq. Why were you out in a blizzard like this?" Mei asked._

 _Tonraq then proceeded to tell her of what had happened to Korra and the tradition he was preforming. Mei listened to her guest's tale taking in every word. When he had finished, she spoke to him again._

 _"I see. Such hardships your child has endured. The live of the Avatar has never been a easy one. Your daughter is very brave." Mei said._

 _"Thank you, Mei. Your words are to kind."_

 _"I feel the need to ask. Why it is you have yet to complete your task?"_

 _Tonraq looked down in shame. "I cannot find a pelt worthy enough to give her." He said. Mei just looked at him seeing the shame in his face._

 _"Is it you can't find one of true worth? Or is it that you fear this gift will be one out of pity to your daughter?" She asked. Tonraq's head shot up and he looked at her._

 _"Pity? I assure you Mei that my motivation to do this is not one of pity." He said with a hint of anger in his voice. His anger subsided as he looked down again._

 _"I just want this gift to represent everything I see in her. Bravery, kindness, strength, and so many other things. It is not something that I want people to see as worthy of the Avatar, but worthy of the person she is." Tonraq told Mei. Mei looked at Tonraq before bowing her head._

 _"Your motives are noble, Tonraq. Which is why I would be honored to be the gift you seek."_

 _"What? No. No, Mei. I could never ask you to do something like this. I will find what I seek in time." Tonraq said._

 _"Please, Tonraq. I have little time left and I would be like to be close to Raava again." Tonraq paused when he heard this._

 _"Wait. What do you mean you have little time left?"_

 _Mei shut her eyes and bowed her head. "Like the Avatar, I am both a spirit as well as a mortal being. And like the Avatar, I will be reborn as I am now, but younger and full of life. But being mortal means I have died many ways, from old age and sickness to being killed by humans and beast alike. You are of a noble soul, and would be honored to fight and die by your hand. Grant me this request, Tonraq. Please." Tonraq looked at Mei and thought of what she said. After a few silent moments he sighed and nodded to her._

 _"If that is your wish, Mei. Then I shall honor it." He said. Mei let out a content sigh._

 _"Thank you, Tonraq." She said. Standing up, Mei jumped from her perch and landed in front of Tonraq._

 _Tonraq stepped back in shock. He had thought that Mei was big before, but now he saw her full size. She had to be at least the size of Naga. He then saw that the waterfalls were acting like they were being bended around the edge of the floor and melting the ice forming a ring of water. Looking up, Tonraq saw hundred of smaller Frost Wolves emerging from smaller caves. He even saw a few newborn pups looking over the edge. Turning back, he looked into Mei's eyes. Falling into a fighting stance, Tonraq cleared his mind._

 _"Mei. It has been an honor to have met you."_

 _"Likewise, Tonraq. And thank you."_


	8. The Tale of Tonraq Part 3

**Here it is, folks! The first official fighting chapter! I'll try to make this as long a chapter as possible as I will try to with all fighting chapters. On a different note, please don't feel afraid to leave a review. Your feedback will help me make this and my other stories even better. I want to hear your ideas and I welcome any and all forms of criticism, both positive and negative. I just ask that you don't have your review be just positive or negative. Anyways, enough talk! It's time for the epic conclusion of Tonraq's tale!**

* * *

 _Tonraq and Mei circled the edge of the ground, their gaze never braking and both waiting to see who would make the first move. Tonraq could feel it in his heart that this was possible going to be the most important battle of his life. While he wasn't as spiritual as his brother, Tonraq had always held the tales of the Frost Wolves close. He had to win this, not for him, but for Korra. The two stopped circling the edge and continued to look at one another. Cautiously, Tonraq took a single step forward only to jump back as Mei rushed at him and swiped her claws. Summoning a pillar of water, Tonraq stood on it as he recovered from his shock at how fast she had moved. He had only ever seen people like Tenzin move like that and that was with the assistance of Airbending. He watched as Mei jumped high into the air and came at him. Jumping from the pillar, Tonraq bended a steam of water and froze it and rode it down. Sliding on the ice, Tonraq spun and saw Mei was on the wall having dug her claws deep into the ice, not wasting any time, Tonraq shot two large balls of water at her. Mei jumped of the wall and spun as the balls reached her. What she did next caused Tonraq's eyes to widen in shock._

 _As Mei spun, her tail whisked over one of the balls and followed it into the other. The two water balls merged together and continued to follow her tail until she flicked her tail at him and the water ball hit the ground across from him before it turned into a giant wave heading at him. As she landed, Mei's paw landed in the small steam the wave left and it immediately started to turn into ice. The water froze at an alarming speed, and realizing quickly what she was trying to do, Tonraq shot two streams of water at the ground before making them into a makeshift dome and forced the wave over him. The whole thing quickly froze and Tonraq was now inside a dome of ice. Focusing, he turned the whole structure back into water. Tonraq bent over, his hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath. He shot back up when he heard Mei's voice._

 _"Your skills are most impressive, Tonraq. Of those who have done battle with me, very few were skilled enough to last this long." Mei said._

 _"Well, I am well trained in both the Northern and Southern styles of Waterbending, but your style is unlike anything I have ever seen before." Tonraq replied._

 _"Being a guardian of Waterbending does have it's perks." Mei said with a giggle. "Are you ready to continue or do you need a few more moments?" She asked._

 _"Yeah, just give me a second." He said. Tonraq then removed his thick coat and mittens and threw them onto a spire of ice. Walking back to where he was, he got back into a fighting stance and nodded to Mei. Bowing her head, she got into her own stance and closed her eyes. Tonraq watched as a large stream of water emerge and surge towards him. Conjuring up his own stream, Tonraq shot it at the oncoming stream. Quickly turning it into ice, Tonraq's stream of ice pierced through Mei's and froze it as well. Using his other arm, he sent another stream of water at Mei. Without opening her eyes, Mei jumped sideways and shot three balls of water at Tonraq who used his bending to grab them before coating one of his arm in water and forming a whip. Tonraq covered his other arm in water and started firing ice at her while also trying to hit her with his whip. Mei ran along the edge dodging the blasts of ice and jumping over the whip. When she saw Tonraq whip across the room she jumped into the air and front flipped and spun so she was now facing Tonraq. Tonraq fired more ice at her but instead of moving she closed her eyes. Suddenly the ice froze in mid air and shattered into thousands of tiny shards. Her eyes still shut, Mei ran at Tonraq who tried firing more ice only for the same thing to happen again. When she was half way to him, she spun and it looked as if she had some how covered herself in a small blizzard. Unable to react in time, Tonraq felt something hit him in the chest and sent him flying into the wall. Tonraq fell into the shallow water and crawled back onto land._

 _'Damn! What was that?' He thought. Looking up he saw what had hit him. Standing in the middle of the room was Mei, her tail coated in a thick layer of ice. Groaning he got to his feet again._

 _"Mei...ah...what did you just do? It almost looked as if you were Airbending."_

 _"To some it may look like that, but I assure you that was all Waterbending. It's an ancient technique, one of the great secrets of Waterbending. I bended the water in the air and made it move so fast that it caused your ice to shatter. I then merely turned some of the water into ice creating a miniature blizzard to hid myself. It's a very difficult thing to master, but being who I am this comes natural to me. I apologize if I injured you." She said._

 _"My chest hurts but I'm fine, if it is bad I'm sure Senna can heal it no problem. I have to say that is an incredible technique." Tonraq said. In truth he had lied, the pain in his chest made him think that Mei might have broken a rib or two. But he couldn't give up now, he needed to win._

 _They pair continued their battle for what felt like days. Even in her old age, Mei was proving to be a true challenge for Tonraq. He had managed to get a few shots in and slow her down, but he was running out of stamina. But every time she knocked him down he stood right back up. He wouldn't lose, he was doing for Korra and Korra alone. The two had taken a moment to catch their breath as they were both exhausted. Tonraq looked at Mei and saw that there were a few spots where blood had stained her white fur and patches of ice where she had sealed up wounds. He watched as Mei went and took a drink of water and thinking she was about ready to continue took one himself. The pair turned and looked at each other._

 _"I have to say, Mei. You truly are a sight to behold. Your power and skill is to be greatly respected." He said. He heard her giggle._

 _"Remember what I said about praise and flattery. But thank you, I would say the same to you. This is by far the longest battle I have ever had." She said._

 _"Well then are you ready to continue? I feel that this battle may soon be reaching it's end."_

 _Tonraq nodded as they got back into their fighting stances. He immediately started firing blasts of water at her, but she just dodged them with grace almost like she was dancing. As she moved she fired her own blasts of water. Tonraq rolled out of the way and surrounded his body in a dome of water. He started firing ice out of the dome causing Mei to bob and weave as she rushed him. Jumping backwards, he landed on a pillar of water and quickly froze the dome as Mei slid into it and trapping her inside. It proved to be pointless as he watched her jump and smash through it and lunge at him. Jumping to another pillar, the pair began a chase around the edge. Tonraq jumped and vaulted over spikes of ice that were now bursting out of the wall. Suddenly, a huge wall of ice emerged and forced him to kick off the wall and back to the ground. Tonraq slid and rolled across the floor, he struggled to stand as the pain grew worse._

 _'I don't think I'll last much longer. My can feel my chi fading. But I won't give up, I'm doing this for Korra. I have to end this now. But how?'_

 _Tonraq turned his head as he saw Mei jump back down. Getting to a knee, Tonraq shook his head, but paused as something caught his eye. On his other side, and only a few inches from him was a large piece of ice coming out of the wall. At that moment, Tonraq knew how to end this battle. With a great struggle, he made it to his feet and turned to face Mei, making sure the ice was hided from behind him. They stared at each other and Tonraq nodded to her. Mei looked at him for only a moment wondering if Tonraq truly wanted to continue. He was struggling to stand and she could feel his energy fading, yet he was showing her he wanted to continue. She could feel the battle was nearing its end and ran at Tonraq. Time seemed to slow down as Tonraq watched Mei running at him, taking a deep breath he called upon the last of his chi. Mei raised her giant paw, her claws ready to rip through his body. But at the last second, Tonraq jumped to the side. As she tried to turn midair she failed to see the ice that was behind him._

 _As Tonraq landed he heard a pained cry coming from behind him. Turning he felt his heart fill with guilt at the sight before him. He saw Mei impaled on the ice and piercing through her sides. He saw blood dripping from the ice and heard Mei let out pained whines. Quickly he got to his feet and rushed towards her._

 _"Mei!" He cried. She looked up and saw Tonraq running to her side. He melted the ice and helped ease her to the ground. Taking the water, Tonraq coated the both her sides in it and tried to heal her. But he soon realized that only a healer like Katara could heal this amount of damage._

 _"Mei...I'm sorry." He said._

 _"Don't be. You fulfilled my request...and I am glad...to have died by someone as...worthy as you." She said with great struggle as she felt death start to take hold of her._

 _"Tonraq...I have but...one last request."_

 _"What is it?" He asked. He watched as Mei struggled to get to her feet. "Mei don't! You can't move in your condition!" He said._

 _"Please, Tonraq...Help me to the...pool."_

 _The chamber was coated in a blue light, and Tonraq watched as a large pool of water appeared in the center of the floor. He turned and looked at her before nodding. Tonraq helped hold Mei up as they made their way to the pool. Reaching the pool, he helped her into the pool and watched as her blood dyed it red. She laid down and let the water cover her body as she began to sink deeper. Suddenly, the pool started to glow and he looked up and heard all the other wolves howl. Backing away he watched as the glowing water rose into the air. The pillar of water then shot out in all directions and forced him to cover his eyes. Lowering his arms, he stared in awe. Sitting in front of him was Mei only her body looked as if it was now ethereal and shimmered like she was now made of stars._

 _"Mei? But...how?"_

 _"My spirit has been released from my physical body. I shall now return to the Spirit World and soon I shall be reborn anew. Thank you, Tonraq. You have helped free me from the bonds of mortality once more. There is no way I can repay you for this kindness." She said._

 _"I...I wish it could have gone differently."_

 _"Tonraq...do not feel guilty for what you did. You have helped bring new life to the Frost Wolves, and have shown yourself to be a true friend to my kind." She told him. Tonraq looked at her and let her words sink in._

 _"I...will try, Mei. It was an honor to have met you." He said and bowed._

 _"Likewise. And I shall honor my word. My pelt will be yours, but there is something else I will do for you."_

 _"Mei?"_

 _"Your daughter's actions of reopening the portals has not gone unnoticed. There are those in the Spirit World that are against the idea of humans and spirits living together. Should they decide to take action against her, you and the rest of your people will be caught in the crossfire. That is why, I here by vow that should the darkness of the Spirit World threaten the South and your people, the Frost Wolves will stand by you till the end of time. This I swear." Mei then bowed to Tonraq and the other wolves followed her._

 _"Mei, I don't know what to say. But, thank you."_

 _"I am sorry, Tonraq. But the Spirit World is calling to me. I must now bid you farewell." Mei and the other wolves let out a howl that filled the room and summoning a blizzard. Tonraq covered his eyes as he was consumed in it and falling unconscious once more._

* * *

 _Tonraq's eyes started to open and he struggled to adjust to the light of the morning sun. He slowly pushed himself out of the snow and to his knees._

 _'What happened? Was all that a dream?' He thought._

 _Tonraq sighed in disappointment as he started to stand up. He looked himself over and felt no pain and saw his wounds were all healed._

 _'I guess it was.'_

 _He looked around and saw the city in the distance. He had only take a step before felt something catch his foot. Kneeling down, he brushed away the snow and grabbed the object. He let out a small gasp when he saw that the object was a white wolf pelt. A small smile came to his face as he turned and looked at the portal._

 _"Mei. Thank you."_

 _With that, Tonraq folded the pelt up and put it in his pack. He then started walking, eager to return to the city and to his family._


	9. The First Step

**So I saw Jurassic World...It was epic, nuff said. Well enjoy!**

* * *

"...So when I got home, I told your mother what had happened. I was disappointed to hear that you had already left, but I just decided that I would give it to you on your birthday. Imagine my shock when Tenzin said that you had never arrived." Tonraq said to his daughter.

"I had trouble believing what your father until he showed me the fur." Senna added.

"Wow..." That was all Korra could say. She was unsure if she really believed her father's tale. But given she was the Avatar, she had seen and experienced many things that others would call farfetched.

"That is quite a story, Tonraq. I am unsure of what to think." Tenzin said. Tonraq chuckled.

"Well Tenzin, I sometimes find it hard to believe myself. But I'm just glad I was able to give make Korra happy." He said and smiled at Korra.

"All I have to say is that will be one hell of a bedtime story to tell the grand kids." Su joked. She leaned back and chuckled when she saw how red Korra and Asami's faces became.

"Su!"

"Relax Lin, I'm joking."

Everyone started laughing as the two started to bicker like children. Soon though the group decided to call it a night. After all the hand shaking and hugging was over, Korra, Asami, Mako, Bolin, Tenzin, and Opal left the Four Elements.

"That was a great party. Thanks for coming guys." Korra said.

"No problem, Korra. It was fun." Mako said with a smirk.

"If it's alright with you Tenzin, Asami and I were gonna go for a ride. We're not quite ready to turn in for the night."

"Just don't stay out to late, you still have training in the morning." He said.

"Hey, since we're all heading back to the island, do you want us to take your presents with us?" Opal asked.

"That would be great. Thanks Opal."

Handing them her gifts the group waved to Korra and Asami as they headed for the dock. Korra and Asami stood there and waved back until they lost sight of them. The girls then headed to the down the street and hopped into Asami's car. It didn't take long before they were cruising through the streets the wind blowing through there hair.

"You know. Every time I get in with you, it always seems like you're going faster than the last time." Korra said and making Asami laugh.

"Well if you need proof, just ask Lin about all the speeding tickets I've had to pay." Korra laughed and shook her head, despite knowing she was telling the truth.

"So where are you planning on taking me?"

Asami shrugged. "Don't know. Thought we'd just drive around and see where we end up."

"Sounds like a plan."

* * *

Half an hour had passed since they had driven off, and now the couple found themselves walking through Avatar Korra park. They had passed a few other couples enjoying the clear night, yet they paid them no mind. Korra guessed most of them just thought that she was out for a stroll with her best friend. Korra sighed when she found herself thinking about all the questions and reactions people would have when they decided to publicly announce their relationship.

"Yuan for you thoughts?" Asami said with a grin. Korra giggled.

"It's nothing. Don't worry your pretty little head about it."

"Uh your the Avatar, I find that as your friend I have to worry about it." Asami joked. The girls laughed and looked into each others eyes.

"Wanna go find somewhere more...private?" Korra whispered into Asami's ear and smirked when she blushed.

"That sounds like a great idea."

Moments later, the couple had found a nice secluded spot near the pond. Her back to a tree, Korra wrapped an arm around Asami's waist and they laced their fingers together. Asami rested her head on Korra's shoulder as they gazed at the moon's reflection in the water.

"Tonight was really great. It's times like this where I can forget about all the bad in the world and just have fun." Korra said.

"I'm happy to hear that. It's always good to see you smile." Asami said as she snuggled deeper into her girlfriend's embrace. The girls closed their eyes as they enjoyed the silence. But soon Korra's thoughts began to drift back to earlier when she had thought about what would happen when they came out to the public. Resting her head on Asami's, Korra let out a small sigh.

"That's the second time tonight you have sighed for no reason. So what's wrong?" Asami asked, her eyes still closed.

"I need a reason to sigh? And why do you think there's something wrong?" Korra asked.

"Korra, we've been best friends for almost five years, we know each other better than anyone. And over the years, I've learned how to tell when something is bothering you."

"You can really tell all this by the way I sigh, huh?" Korra asked. Asami shrugged.

"Well I'd be a pretty bad girlfriend if I couldn't tell when something was up with you." Asami opened her eyes and moved so she was looking at Korra. "So what's up? You can tell me."

Korra looked away and started rubbing her neck. "It's just...I'm scared, Asami."

"About what?"

"About what will happen when we decide to publicly come out about us." She said. Asami had a small look of confusion on her face.

"You're worried about that? Since when do you care about what other people think of you?" She asked half jokingly.

"I still don't. It's what they think of us being together that scares me." Korra said. Asami shut her eyes and nodded, knowing what Korra was talking about.

"I lived most of my life in a compound, isolated from the rest of the tribe. I was naive when it came to things like love and being in a relationship. Still am, I bet." She said with a smile. "But after I left the South and came here, I came to understand these things more. Ever since I was young, I always thought that the kind of love we have could only be between a man and a woman. But I found out later on that that wasn't completely true. I learned that there are men that like other men, women who like women, even people who like both like us. I also found out some people are against these forms of love, and I learned about all the hate these people show those who are "Sick" in their words." Korra paused and looked down almost as if in shame. Asami held Korra's hands and give them a light squeeze.

"I asked Tenzin about it, and he told me Aang faced a similar problem when he married Katara. Some people didn't like the idea of two people from different cultures being in a relationship. He said that the reason was because some can't accept change in society or that they feel that it will ruin the culture of the next generation. But he said that it was even worse for same-sex couples. He told me that it was because of hate that they are scared to be open about it." Korra looked up at Asami and placed a hand on her cheek.

"Asami, I love you so much. So much that the idea that this hate might force us apart..." Korra struggled to hold back tears. "...I don't want to lose you, especially to something like this." Asami was quiet as she thought about what to say.

"You aren't the only one who has been thinking of this...when I was young, my father took me to the fair by the docks. As we were walking down the pier to see the fireworks, I saw these two women looking over the edge and holding hands. I was confused, at first I thought that they were family or good friends, but then they turned and looked at each other and kissed. I smiled and turned to my father and said "Look daddy, just like you and mommy!" He looked where I was pointing and quickly pulled me away. I didn't know why he did that until I was older and asked him about it. He told me that the reason he did that was because I wasn't old enough to learn about that sort of thing. I got angry and yelled at him. I accused him being against this kind of love."

"What did he do?" Korra asked.

"He didn't get mad at me. He said that he wasn't against it, he said that it doesn't matter if you love a person of the gender or not, the fact is that you love them. He said that he admired those women for being open with their relationship. I learned that he didn't want me to learn about the hate those women may have been facing because of being open about their love." The two looked at each other.

"I know how you feel, Korra. I'm scared that this hate will force us apart, too. But I know that we are both strong and that we would get through it." Asami said. They both smiled and leaned in to capture the others lips. Korra moved her hand from Asami's cheek and ran her fingers through her hair. The two finally broke for air and pressed their foreheads together.

"Thank you, Asami. You always know what to say." Korra said making Asami giggle.

"I do my best. And it's not as if we need to come out right away, we're still in the early phases of our relationship. How about we just tell the rest of our friends about us and see where it goes from there, okay?"

"Yeah, that sounds fine." Korra said before giggling.

"What?"

"Oh nothing. I'm just thinking of how heartbroken Meelo will be when we tell him you're no longer available." Asami laughed. It was almost ten when the pair had finally left the park and had returned to the island. The pair entered the woman's dormitories and Korra slid open her door and quickly hushing Naga. Korra changed into a tank top and shorts and crawled under the covers and waited. Not a moment later, Asami walked in wearing her black nightgown and slid in next to Korra. After a giving Korra a quick peck on the lips, Asami turned and turned off the lamp and they cuddled up to each other as they fell asleep.

* * *

Five hundred miles from the city of Ba Sing Se, two White Lotus sentries guarded the metal doors and vigilantly scanning for any signs of danger. All the while, deep within the earth, Zaheer continued to meditate. His legs crossed he floated in the air, the chains on his wrists preventing him from going any higher. Zaheer found himself once more in the Spirit World, in a field of amber colored grass and trees. It was here where he found peace from the physical world. Peace from the corrupt governments that oppressed the people. He and his friends had done what the Red Lotus was meant to do. With the death of the Earth Queen, the people were to be free from the shackles of the oppression and show the world what true order was. But in the end all that the Queen's death had brought was the rise of an even worse tyrant. And even worse he was unable to do anything to stop her. One might say that him helping the Avatar reconnect with Raava was noble, but in reality he only helped her because he could do nothing himself. She was nothing more than a symbol of oppression, convincing the people that she was here to keep balance in the world. But none of this mattered anymore, for he was trapped here his only escape through meditation.

 _"...Zaheer..."_

Zaheer opened his eyes upon hearing his name. He looked around the field and wondered where the voice had come from. Deciding to pay it no mind, he closed his eyes and continued his meditation. But try as he might, something was preventing him from feeling the energies. Soon he felt the resistance grow and he struggled to focus on the Spirit World. It was then he heard his name again, only this time the strange voice had sent a chill down his spine. It was a cold and dark voice, one that would cause even a persons soul to tremble in fear. Zaheer suddenly found himself being forced out of his meditation and back into his physical body. Opening his eyes, he looked before him and saw that half of his chamber was shrouded in shadows.

'What the...?' He thought as he gazed into the abyss in front of him. As he looked into the darkness he heard footsteps and saw a pair of glowing gold eyes. He watched as a figure emerged from the shadows, it's body was that of a man but looked as if it was made of black flames. The figure stopped and the two looked at each other. Zaheer would not show this creature his fear, he would not give it the pleasure of seeing it.

"Quite the entrance. I would ask what happened to the guards and how you got in here without the elevator...but your mere presence tells me I don't have too." Zaheer said. The figure didn't reply and continued to stare at him.

"So tell me stranger. Who are you and what are you doing here?" Still the figure didn't reply at first. It only stared at Zaheer before raising an arm and pointing it's palm at him. The figure then began to curl it's fingers as if crushing something. Suddenly, Zaheer felt something grab one of his legs, looking down he saw that some kind of black tendril was coming out of his shadow, he watched as more emerged from his shadow and wrap themselves around him, pulling him down and forcing him to his knees.

"What in the name of the spirits is this?!" Zaheer yelled as he fought. He felt the tendrils on his arms force him down and making it look as if he was bowing to the dark figure. He looked up and saw the figure standing in front of him, and again did Zaheer feel a chill go down his spine upon hearing the figure's voice.

 _"...Who I am...is of no concern to you."_ The figure said. _"...As for why I'm here...I have seen what you have done, Zaheer...Your actions have brought chaos and suffering to this world...You have disrupted the balance and order this world needs...I have concluded that you are a threat...and should you be allowed to live...I won't risk having a mortal like you stand in my way."_

Zaheer watched as the figure placed it's other hand on his forehead. Zaheer then felt a searing pain on his forehead and could feel his energy draining away. As all this was happening, he watched as the figure's body started changing until the figure was wearing a black and grey version of his old robes. In less than a second the pain Zaheer felt was gone and he was gasping for air.

"What...did you...do to...me?"

 _"I took away your chi...You can no longer abuse the gift of the Lion Turtles...But...I look at you now and I find that I am not without mercy."_ The figure said as it lifted its hand in the air again. The shadows around Zaheer moved up his body and wrapped around his neck. The figure turned and started walking away and back to the abyss it came from. It stopped as it turned it's hand into a fist and a sickening snap echoed through out the chamber. The figure lowered it's arm and turned to see the body of Zaheer fall to the ground. It turned back and continued into the darkness.

 _"One down...Two to go."_


	10. Thinking of the Future

The sun's rays shined through the window and fell upon the forms of Korra and Asami. Asami had awoke only a few moments earlier and was now just staring at her sleeping girlfriend. She gently twirled her fingers in Korra's hair and causing her to stir. Letting out a soft moan, she opened her eyes and smiled at the beautiful sight next to her.

"Mmm...well good morning beautiful." Korra said before yawning. Asami giggled.

"Same to you, Sweetie. Sleep well?" She asked.

"Better than last night." She said.

"Oh why's that?"

"Um...because you weren't here to cuddle with me." She quickly said. Asami raised an eyebrow but decided to drop it. Moving her hand from Korra's hair, she traced her fingers along her jaw and leaned in to capture her lips with her own. Korra snaked her arms around Asami and pulled her closer until she was laying on top of her. The pair continued to kiss until they felt a shift in weight at the foot of the bed. Breaking the kiss, Asami rolled off of Korra and the two looked to see Naga getting onto the bed.

"Naga what are you...!" Korra started to say before Naga flopped down on top of them and causing the air to be blown out of their lungs. But soon they found themselves laughing when they heard Naga whining. The girls tried to look at each other, but Naga's head blocked their view.

"Naga...ah...you mind getting off of us, girl?" Korra asked while trying to get out from underneath her pet's arm. All she got was another whine before Naga started licking her face.

"AH...Naga! Stop!...HA...Alright, alright! I'll play with you, just stop please!" Korra pleaded. Naga stopped licking her and barked and wagging her tail.

"Ha ha. Good girl, Naga. You show Korra that you won't be ignored." Asami said as she freed an arm and scratched Naga. Unfortunately for her, this caused Naga to remember she was there too. Before she could say anything, Naga began to lick Asami's face too.

Naga finally got off of the girls and sat by the door waiting for Korra to get ready. Korra looked at her and smiled before getting out of bed. Heading over to her dresser, she pulled out some clothes and started getting dressed.

"Well I guess that's my cue to get ready too." Asami said as she got off the bed. "Don't want to show up to the office later and get swarmed by reporters again."

Korra turned and looked at Asami as she pulled on her shirt. "You really want to go back to the office after being stuck there for three days? I don't think that's a good idea, Asami." She said. Asami shrugged.

"Hey, I'm CEO, I have to make sure everything is in order."

"Yeah, but even the CEO needs a break. I just figured you'd just like to relax...maybe with your girlfriend or something." Korra said the last part under her breath. Asami smirked and crossed her arms.

"Korra...you're not jealous of my company? Are you?" She said while trying to suppress a laugh. Korra looked away and a blush spread across her face.

"Pfft! No!" She said. Asami continued to smirk and raised an eyebrow. "Well...I just feel that you spend too much time working and you could...use a break is all."

Asami shook her head and giggled. She walked over to Korra and pulled on her arm and into a kiss. At first Korra was surprised but soon found herself kissing back. Breaking apart, Asami placed another kiss on Korra's cheek.

"You're adorable. I guess I could afford to take a few days off. We are planning to tell Tenzin we're ready for a press conference, so we'll both need some time to get ready." She said. Korra chuckled and started scratching her neck.

"Yeah that's...uh...sure let's go with that." The two looked at each other before laughing.

"Let me go call Kia and tell her I won't be coming in today. I'll see you at breakfast." Asami said as she walked to the door. Korra poked her head out the door to see Asami disappear into her room.

"How did I get so lucky to fall in love with someone like her, Naga?" Korra said with a smile. She turned and looked at Naga only to see her sitting with her ball in her mouth.

"Oh yeah, fetch, right. Well come on then don't want to show up late for breakfast again." She said as they headed outside.

* * *

Asami leaned back into Naga as the pair relaxed in the shade. Asami sighed as she felt the stress leave her body. Korra was right when she said she spent to much time working. But all the ideas swirling around in her head made it hard. So she grabbed her sketch book and began drawing. She smiled when she heard Naga snore and giggled when she saw Meelo yelling at Korra as she trained.

"Hey Asami."

Asami looked up to see Jinora standing in front of her.

"Oh, hey Jinora. What's up?" Asami asked and moved over so the airbender could sit.

"Not much. Meelo is really working Korra hard today huh?"

"Yeah. Although I think it's only because I'm taken now. He looked so heartbroken at breakfast when we told you we were together."

Jinora laughed. "He really did. I actually felt sorry for him. Now I feel sorry for Kai. Korra isn't the only one who has to put up with him." She said. They both laughed until Jinora saw Asami's drawing.

"What's that?"

"Huh? Oh this, it's nothing really just an idea I had regarding Downtown."

"Downtown? I thought President Raiko said Downtown was being abandoned?" Jinora said.

"He did, and the expansions to the city are still happening. But I don't fell we should completely give up on rebuilding it."

"What are you thinking of doing?" Jinora asked. Asami handed her sketch book to her and she began to study the drawing. She immediately took note of the unshaded pillar no doubt representing the spirit portal, but instead of a crater full of vines the area around the portal was level and had trees and what she assumed was grass.

"A park. You want to turn the area into a giant park." Jinora said. Asami nodded as Jinora handed back the book.

"Yeah. After seeing how beautiful the spirit world is, I want to at least try to bring that same beauty here. But like I said, it's still in the idea phase. I want to run the idea by Korra and some of the spirits before taking it Raiko. I want to hear what the spirits think, I don't want to make them upset or have them think we can't adapt. I want this park to be a place for both humans and spirits to enjoy together." Asami explained.

"I think it's a wonderful idea, Asami! If you need any help, I'd be happy to assist." Asami smiled and hugged Jinora.

"Thanks Jinora."

Jinora was about to say something else when she heard someone screaming. The girls looked just in time to see Kai fly into the tree and fall on his face in front of them.

"Kai!" Jinora said as she went to check on her boyfriend.

"I'm good." He said, giving a thumbs up while still face down in the grass. Jinora sighed before turning and looking at her brother.

"MEELO!" She shouted in frustration.

"Korra did it!" He said before running away.

"Did not you little Weasel Snake!" She said before the two girls started chasing after him. Asami laughed before getting up to go help Kai, but something caught her eye. She looked to see Mako and Lin walking up the stairs. She watched as Lin entered the temple and Mako leaned against the wall.

'What are they doing here?' Asami thought as she made her way over to him.

"Hey Mako. What are you guys doing here?" She asked.

"Huh? Oh hey Asami. I'm not exactly sure myself. Lin just called me and said to meet her at the ferry. I asked her but all she said was it concerned Korra. Said she'd tell me after she talked with Tenzin." He said. Not a second later, Lin and Tenzin walked out of the temple.

"Chief?"

"Mako. Asami. Could you go get Korra please." Tenzin asked.

"Um sure, but why? What's going on?" Asami asked.

"Please. We'll explain in a moment." He replied. Asami could tell something was wrong, the look on Tenzin's face told her he was worried about something.

The two nodded and walked back towards the spinning gates and found Korra with Meelo in a headlock and rubbing her fist on his head. Korra stopped when she saw them and let him go.

"Hey Mako." She said with a smile. But is turned into a slight frown when she saw their faces.

"Uh...What is it? Is something wrong?"

* * *

The coroner pulled back the white sheet revealing the face of a man with a long beard and hair. Korra stared at the body, unsure how she should feel that the man who had caused her so much pain was dead. Sighing she ran her fingers through her hair and looked at Lin. Nodding, Lin motioned for the M.E. to leave them. He bowed before exiting the morgue and leaving the group alone.

"He was found last night around eleven when the guards changed shifts. They checked his vitals but they said it looked like he'd been dead for an hour already. They contacted the lotus outpost in Ba Sing Se and they in turn sent the message to Raiko. Zaheer's body was put on a train and arrived here not half an hour ago." She explained.

"Do the guards have any suspects?" Tenzin asked.

"That's where it gets strange. None of the guards at the time of the murder entered the chamber, nor did they see anyone enter through the gates and the elevator was unused. By the sound of things, it looks like who ever or what ever killed the bastard was already in the chamber or found another way in."

"Strange is right, Chief. And the investigators found no evidence on the body either right?" Mako asked. Lin nodded.

"Not a thing. The only thing we have is the cause of death."

"And what is that?" Tenzin asked.

"His neck was snapped." She said. Everyone remained quiet as they took in the information and trying to come up with something. Asami leaned in and pulled the sheet back more. She looked at Zaheer's neck and saw bruising around it.

"Well that's not all you have." She said.

"What do you mean?" Lin said.

"Look at his neck. There's bruising all around it." Lin, Mako and Tenzin looked and saw she was right.

"Then he was being strangled before the killer finished the job. But that doesn't make sense. If the killer was choking him, why break his neck? The lack of air would have killed him anyway." Mako asked.

"Killer might be an overachiever, wouldn't be the first time. Or maybe he was trying to cover up the real cause of death? Whatever the reason one thing is clear. The bruises aren't human." Lin said.

"Might have used rope or something."

"No rope burns or any distinguishing marks..." Asami said. Korra who had been quiet the whole time continued to stare at the body. Her mind was flooded with memories. She remembered how he had poisoned her and practically paralyzed her. How he had broken her and took away three years of her life to depression. The only thing positive he had done for her was help her reconnect with Raava. As she looked at his body, the world around her seemed to melt away.

'Something's wrong.' She thought. As she focused deeper she soon found what it was, what was missing.

"His chi is gone." She said. Everyone stopped and looked at her confused.

"What do you mean, Korra?" Tenzin asked.

"Just give me a second. I need to check something." She said. She walked over to the body and closed her eye.

Not a moment later, her eyes opened now glowing pure white as she entered the Avatar State. The same white glow appeared around her hands as she glided them over Zaheer's body. Everyone stayed quiet and watched as Korra continued, having realized she was Energybending. Korra stopped after a minute and exited the Avatar State.

"I was right. His chi is gone."

"You said that before, kid. What exactly do you mean?" Lin asked.

"Well, after Amon was defeated, we found out that he was able to use Bloodbending to take away a person's bending. After I started restoring his victims, I found that he didn't actually take their bending away, he just found out how to block the flow of chi through the body."

"Yeah we know that already. Cut to the chase, kid." Lin said.

"Okay okay...well a person's chi doesn't immediately leave the body upon death, it takes time. But when I checked Zaheer's body, there was no trace of chi in his body. It's just...gone." Korra said.

"What are you thinking, Korra?"

"I'm thinking that before he was killed, the killer somehow stole Zaheer's chi." Everyone looked at each other in mild shock.

"...But the only being capable of manipulating chi is the Avatar." Tenzin said.

"If I'm thinking the same thing Korra is, it sounds like our killer is some spirit who's power is near identical to the Avatar's." Mako said as he looked at Korra who nodded. Lin rubbed her temples and let out a frustrated sigh.

"Hey Tenzin, did you have a chance to check the records yet?" Korra asked.

"Not yet, why? Do you think Zaheer's death is somehow related to your dream?" He asked.

"What dream? What do you know, Korra?" Lin asked. Korra then proceeded to tell them about her nightmare and about the figure she saw.

"So that's why you said you couldn't sleep last night. Why didn't you tell me?" Asami asked, frustrated that Korra would keep this from her.

"I'll explain later. But right now we need to try and figure this all out." Korra said.

"Agreed, I'll tell Raiko that Zaheer's death might be a result of an unknown party trying to make a name for themselves. I'll leave out all the talk of evil spirits, and I'll put the rest of the police force on elevated alert. I'll look into getting a message to General Iroh and the United Forces." Lin said.

"And I'll look through the records to see if a being like this has been encountered before. I'll let you all know if I find something." Said Tenzin.

"Alright. Well I'd better go see Raiko, and no doubt have to start filling out paperwork. Come on Mako." Lin said as she made her way to the door.

"Coming Chief." He said before stopping and turning around. He pulled Korra into a hug. "Don't worry Korra. We'll get through this, we just have to stay strong."

"Thanks Mako."

With that Mako followed Lin leaving Korra, Asami, and Tenzin alone. Korra took a deep breath and covered her face with her hands. She sighed and ran her hands down her face.

"Korra? Sweetie? You okay?" Asami asked. Korra looked at them both.

"I don't know. I have a bad feeling you guys. Something bad is about to happen. Something very very bad."

* * *

 **HAPPY 4TH OF JULY EVERYBODY! Wanted to upload a chapter today so here you go! Also the idea of turning the whole downtown area into a giant park came after I visited central park when I flew to New York for NY Comic-Con a few years ago. Make sure you stay tuned for next time, because it's the moment you've all been waiting for! That's right, the Pro-Bending match of the century! Get hyped for the epic rematch between the Fire Ferrets and the Wolfbats! Until then, Stay classy Korrasami Fans!  
**


	11. Return of the Fire Ferrets

"Good Evening Republic City! Welcome to Pro-Bending night here at the prestigious Pro-Bending Arena! This is Shiro Shinobi, and I hope you are all ready for what many, yours truly included, say will be the rematch of the century. Tonight we see the four time champions, the White Falls Wolfbats, going up against their long time rivals, the Future Industries Fire Ferrets. These teams haven't met in a tournament match since the attack by Amon and his Equalist goons four years ago..."

Shiro continued his broadcast as Korra and her friends made their way inside. As she walked in she noticed many people looking at her or better yet her new look. She had decided to wear the new outfit her mom gave her with Mei's white pelt around her waist along with her old arm band and new earrings. And while she probably didn't need them she still decided to wear her new gloves and armor.

Flashes of light went off as the photographers continued to take pictures of them and the voices of reporters yelling questions at them as the police held them back. Korra looked at them and sighed. Despite the positive atmosphere of the arena, Korra's mind was to busy thinking of what Su had told her two days ago. She said that Kuvira was to be extradited to Zaofu after her trial in Ba Sing Se. But when her escort had come to retrieve her they had found her cell empty. The guards had found no evidence in there search, Kuvira had just vanished without a trace. That was two days ago and this along with Zaheer's mysterious death only brought more questions.

"Korra!" Korra shook her head and looked to see Asami looking at her. A look of concern on her face.

"Huh? Oh sorry I zoned out there." She said.

"Korra, I get that Kuvira's disappearance has you on edge. But you shouldn't let it get to you right now."

"I know that Asami, but I just know that her disappearance and Zaheer's death are connected. Things are happening so fast its hard to keep up, and I have this feeling that whoever is behind this will show up very soon. I don't want to be caught off guard like all those other times."

"You don't have to do this alone, we're all here to help. So just relax and enjoy the sight of Tahno getting his ass tossed into the water." Asami said with a smile. Korra laughed.

"Yeah, shame I'm not going to be the one who gets to do it." They both laughed and headed inside.

* * *

Mako, Bolin, and Opal finished putting on their gear when Korra and Asami walked into the training room.

"Looking good Opal. Give those cheaters the beat down they deserve." Korra said.

"Thanks Korra. And don't worry I'll knock Tahno into the water for you." She said before they hugged.

"Hey! What are we, chopped liver?" Bolin said before pulling Korra and Asami into a hug. Mako chuckled and shook his head. Gabbing his helmet he stood up and joined them.

"It's a shame you aren't playing Korra, I know you'd love smack the smug grin off Tahno's face." He said.

"Yeah well just being able to see his ass get kicked is reward enough." She said as they bumped fists. Bolin elbowed his brother as if he was trying to remind him of something. Mako looked at him confused before realizing what he was thinking. Korra looked at them with slight concern.

"What are you guy up too? Should I be worried?"

"Don't worry it's nothing bad. It's just something Bolin wanted to do." Mako said.

"What's that?"

"Well, Bolin and I have decided that even if you're not competing you're still part of the team. So we were hoping you would be willing to be the Fire Ferret's new captain." Korra's jaw dropped.

"Are you guys serious?" They nodded. "I...I don't know what to say. I guess all I can say is yes!" She said before hugging them only for her smile to fade at the sound of a familiar and annoying voice.

"Well well well, if it isn't my favorite little team of losers." They all turned and frowned at the sight of Tahno and his teammates.

"Losers? Funny you should call us that considering you three haven't been able to win a championship three tournaments in a row." Mako said with a smirk and causing Tahno to glare. But he quickly turned his gaze to Korra and Asami.

"Merely a setback, this is the year of our comeback and it starts with me knocking you into the water. Tell you what Korra, after I beat your friends how about I take you out for a nice bowl of noddles. My treat." Tahno said.

"I'll pass Tahno. I'm actually dating someone at the moment." Korra said and forcing Asami to hide her shock.

"Is that so? Who is it? I'm sure you'd be more happy dating a guy like me."

"Who I'm dating is my business, and I'm perfectly happy with them."

"Shame, what about you Miss Sato? Care for dinner?"

"I'd rather eat street gruel than date you." She said crossing her arms.

"Ouch. Well you two are missing out. I'm sad for you really, I..." Tahno trailed off as his eye came upon Opal.

"Well hello beautiful. What's a pretty thing like you doing hanging out with these losers?" He said as he flirted with her. Bolin went to take a step in front of her only to feel her put a hand on his chest.

"I got this Bo." She said.

"These "losers" are my friends and before you even think of asking me out let me set the record straight. I'm already in a committed relationship, and I'm not attracted to guys who's ego is no doubt bigger than what's in his pants. So I'd cut your losses and go out with one of those empty headed fangirls that follow you around." Opal folded her arms and just looked at a dumbstruck Tahno. Smirking she grabbed her helmet walked past him and whispered in his ear.

"See you in the ring." She said as she headed to the arena with Bolin and Mako while Korra and Asami left giggling.

* * *

"Sounds like she broke his brain. That's my girl." Su said as she leaned back in her seat with a smile on her face. Next to her was her husband and children minus Baatar Jr. who stayed behind in Zaofu. He apparently still felt guilty about his actions and was still depressed about Kuvira. In the row below her was Korra and Asami, and next to her was Tenzin and Jinora and Kai.

"Sucks that Meelo and Ikki couldn't come. Guess they'll have to settle for listening to the match." Korra said referring to how Tenzin had grounded them after they messed up the archives.

"They're luck I'm letting them listen to it at all." Tenzin said.

"Let's hope the match is exciting enough for them." The crowd burst into applause and cheers as the teams entered the arena. The Ferrets simply waved at the crowd as they made their way to their side. Their cheers were cut short however as the lights dimmed and spotlights fell on the opposite end of the ring. Korra and Asami both rolled their eyes at the Wolfbat's flashy entrance but did notice that their cheers were less intense as when the Ferrets had walked in.

"This is it folks. Which of these teams will end up one step closer to the championship and which will take a dip?" Shiro said from his booth.

"Round one!"

Tahno immediately shot blasts of water at Opal, clearly doing it out of frustration. Utilizing her training she spun around and dodged each. Bolin fired an earth disk at the distracted waterbender hitting him in the chest and knocking him into Zone 2. Meanwhile, Mako dodged a combined assault from Ming and Shaozu who fired balls of fire and earth disks at him. Shaozu jumped into the air and sent two blasts of fire at Mako. Opal fired a blast of air at the two fireballs and blew them away, but Mako didn't see the earth disk Ming had bounced off the ropes coming at him. The disk nailed him in the chest sending him sliding into Zone 2.

"Mako!" Bolin shouted as he dodged a blast of water aimed at his head.

"I'm good! Stay focused!" Mako said as he got up and fired four balls of fire at Tahno. Tahno shot four blasts of water at each and extinguishing them. Taking advantage, Tahno fired a blast of water out and straight at Opal's head. But his eyes widened as he watched the young airbender spin around and catch the water in a orb or air. Using her momentum and her airbending, Opal sent the ball of water at Shaozu. Accelerated by her bending the water hit Shaozu in the head and sent him flying all the way into Zone 3. Mako and Bolin took the opportunity to send both a blast of fire and earth disk at him, Tahno manged to extinguished the fire but the earth disk managed to hit Shaozu and send him flying off the edge and into the water. The Wolfbats prepared to retaliate when time ran out and the referee called the round.

"Round one goes to the Fire Ferrets! An amazing start to a legendary match up." Shiro exclaimed.

"Wow go sis!" Wei shouted.

"Show them what the Metal clan is all about!" Wing yelled. Huan who was seated between the two just covered his ears.

"Round two!"

Again Tahno went after Opal, who once again weaved her way around his water blasts. Bolin again sent an earth disk at Tahno only for it to shatter upon impact with a disk from Ming. Mako shot at Tahno who dodged and shot water at him. The water hit Mako in the knee and made him lose his balance and allowing Shaozu to hit him with a fireball to the chest and blowing Mako back into Zone 2. Opal slid in front of him and started blasting the incoming balls of fire and water. Bolin joined them seconds later and started shooting more disks at the Wolfbats. But Opal was so focused on the barrage of fire and water that she didn't see the earth disk that Ming had bounced off the ropes. The earth disk hit Opal in the side and knocked her into Bolin and giving the Wolfbats an opening and forcing Opal and Bolin into Zone 2 as well. The Wolfbats advanced into the Ferret's territory and continued to put pressure on the three. In the end, the Wolfbats had won the round after sending the brothers into Zone 3 and nearly sending Bolin over the edge.

"Round two goes to the Wolfbats! The Fire Ferrets took a nasty beating that round, but can they hold on long enough to win the match and move one step closer to the championship? Or will this mark the beginning of the Wolfbat's epic comeback?!"

"Go Fire Ferrets!" Jinora cheered.

"Come on guys, show them what you're made of!" Cheered Kai.

"Round three!"

Mako and Bolin didn't even get a chance to attack before they were each hit by a water blast to their heads. The bending brothers were immediately sent back into Zone 2. The attack dazed the two and this allowed the Wolfbats to focus on Opal. Even with the odds against her, Opal slid and flipped her way around the onslaught of attacks. Bolin was the first to his feet as he fired disks at the three. Mako saw a disk flying at him and shot a fireball at it. His fireball destroyed the disk but he was unprepared for the ball of water that shot out of the dust cloud. The blast hit him in the chest and he skidded into Zone 3, but he was unable to recover fast enough and was hit by another disk which sent him over the edge and into the water. This ended up working in the Wolfbat's favor as it distracted Bolin from the match and letting Shaozu nail him in the chest before Tahno sent him over the edge with a headshot. Opal watched as her boyfriend was sent over the edge and turned back and glared at the Tahno.

"Well looks like we're gonna win the match. Better luck next time, beautiful." Tahno said before all three of them shot at her.

Time almost seemed to slow down for Opal as she watched the Wolfbats get ready to attack. Closing her eyes, she remembered her lessons and cleared her mind. It was then she felt it. Without opening her eyes, Opal spun and to the amazement of the crowd caught all three attacks in an orb of air like she had done before. She sent the attacks right back at their respective bender and knocked all three of the Wolfbats into Zone 2. Opal front flipped into their territory and fired quick blasts of air at the three sending them into Zone 3. Tahno who managed to stay on his feet quickly shot water at her as she advanced again, only for her to once again catch it. Tahno didn't even have a chance to blink before his water blast was sent back at him, hitting him in the head and sent him crashing into his teammates and sending all three over the edge and into the water.

The whole arena was quiet, not sure of what they had just seen. But the silence passed as the crowd burst into cheering.

"I don't believe it folks! Opal Beifong of the Fire Ferrets has just secured her team's victory with an amazing triple knockout!" Shiro exclaimed.

"Holy crap! That was incredible!" Kai said.

"Indeed. That was unlike anything I have seen before." Tenzin said his eyes still wide in shock.

"That was..." Wei started to say.

"...awesome." Wing finished.

"Wow." Huan said, the look of surprise on his face also managing to surprise everyone else.

Back on the arena floor, Bolin rushed up and lifted his girlfriend into the air.

"Opal that was amazing! How did you do that?!" He asked.

"Well uh you see..."

"Save it Bro. We can ask her later when we celebrate." Mako said.

The crowd continued to cheer and gave the Ferrets a standing ovation. But the clapping and cheering began to fade as the arena lights began to flicker and an unnatural chill went down their spines. Korra was the first to feel it and looked at the entrance on the far side. It was at that moment that she knew what was happening.

"We have to go." She whispered. Asami stopped clapping and looked at her.

"Did you say something Korra?" She asked. She was caught off guard when Korra grabbed her arms.

"Asami, you and the others have to get everyone out of here now!" She said and drawing the others attention. Before any of them could ask her what was wrong, the lights shut off and everyone covered their ears as a ear splitting sound filled the arena. It sounded like someone was dragging their nails on a chalkboard only worse. But as soon as it had started, it stopped and everyone looked at the far entrance. From the dark hallway and into the moonlight shrouded arena emerged a dark figure.

"He's here."

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed the chapter. No doubt you guys will have questions regarding Opal, so I'll explain a few thing now. First in regards to her personality when she was talking with Tahno keep in mind she hangs out with Korra. Secondly, when she was fighting I wanted to make her a defense like player, she only goes on the offense if she has too. Finally, in regards to her being able to eliminate all three of them by herself, I felt that since Toph, Su, and Lin have the seismic sense I thought it would be cool to give Opal an airbending equivalent to that. Hope that answers at least a few of your questions. Make sure to tune in, because Korra finally comes face to face with the mysterious bad guy, I hope you like him.  
**


	12. The Shadowbender

Silence fell over the crowd as they watched a dark figure emerge. Families huddled together and held each other close while other tried to hide only daring to take a quick glance. The Fire Ferrets watched as the dark silhouette reached the edge of the hallway, only to continue walking as a bridge of shadows formed beneath his feet. The group's gaze fell upon the figure as stepped onto the arena floor and into the light of the moon. From her seat, Korra's hands began to shake at the sight of the spirit's form. His body took the form of a human but seemed to be made of black flames. He wore a set of black and gray robes and his legs and arms were clad in armor. The armor was pitch black yet shone like glass in the moonlight. She saw that his golden eyes were looking at her friends and began walking towards them. She sprung from her seat and airbent herself between them and faced the spirit. The spirit stopped and looked at her before his dark voice echoed throughout the arena.

"Avatar..." he said. Korra along with everyone else shuddered as another chill went down their spines.

"...I was worried it would be more of a challenge bringing you out...I'm glad that you saw fit to prove me wrong," he continued.

"Who are you? What do you want?" she asked.

"Very few know who I am...but those that do call me Khagan...as for what I want, I would think that would be obvious." he said. Korra said nothing and continued to stare into his golden eyes.

"Sorry buddy, but I don't plan on dying anytime soon. So if I were you, I'd just go crawl back into whatever dark pit you came out of and save yourself the embarrassment of getting your ass kicked."

"Hmm...your confidence is...amusing...but it's so misplaced...unfortunately, you're the biggest threat to my plans...so I'm afraid that you have to die."

"Your plans, huh. Then I'm guessing that's all that Zaheer and Kuvira were to you, threats."

"Zaheer deserved to die...although I will admit that killing him wasn't...intended."

"What are you talking about?" Korra asked in surprise.

"My intent was to punish him...he abused his power and brought chaos upon this world..." Khagan paused and looked at his palm. "...so I stripped him of his chi as he did not deserve to possess even an ounce of spiritual energy...but after I took it away, the man before me was different...he was broken...he had become addicted to the power of the spirit world...it was at that moment where I felt something inside me...telling me to end his suffering..." Khagan formed a fist and looked back at Korra. "...so I did."

"Wait. So you're trying to tell me that you killed him out of MERCY?!" Korra shouted unsure if she believed him.

"Whether it was an act of mercy is irrelevant now...he's dead...and it's what's best for this world..." He looked at his feet and then back at Korra. "...and as for Kuvira..." Khagan opened his hand and a black circle formed next to him. Korra watched as something began to rise up from the darkness and saw that it resembled a body only to realize that it was. Khagan reached down and the shadows began to recede as he grabbed onto the person's neck and pulled the person out revealing to the whole crowd that it was a young woman. The woman wore a green shirt and pants and her hair covered her face. Khagan let go of the woman and she fell to her knees. Korra could see her arms shaking and hear her gasping for breath as she tried to push herself up and saw her skin was pale and coated in sweat. Khagan reached down and grabbed the woman's hair and lifted her head for all to see and made Korra clench her fists.

"Kuvira..." she said and looked into her old foe's eyes.

"...K-K-Korra..." the metalbender managed to say.

"What have you done to her?!" Korra yelled in rage.

"She did this to herself...she let power cloud her judgement...she brought about suffering...and now she is paying the price..." Khagan said. "Although if you are referring to her current state...well...let's just say my presence has a way of...draining people..." Khagan let go of Kuvira's hair and let her fall to the ground. "Rest assured I have no intention of subjecting her to the same punishment I showed Zaheer...he was beyond redemption...but despite her misuse of her power, her deeds were noble and outweigh the chaos she let loose."

"Enough!" Korra yelled as she got ready to fight. "This is your last warning! Release Kuvira and leave or I will destroy you!"

Khagan looked at Korra before turning to Kuvira. He picked her up by her neck and looked at her. Korra jumped back and watched as Kuvira went hurtling through the air and crashing through the glass of the announcer's booth. She turned back to Khagan with a look of shock and anger on her face.

"...so you wish to battle me...so be it."

Korra was about to charge but stopped when her friends appeared next to her.

"You wanna get to Korra then you have to deal with us too!" Bolin exclaimed.

"Guys no! I don't want-" Korra started to say only for Mako to cut her off.

"Save it, Korra. I told you before, we'll deal with this together," he told her. Korra looked at him and then at Bolin and Opal who smiled and nodded.

Korra looked at the stands and saw Asami and others evacuating the citizens. She watched as Asami turned to look at her and give a thumbs up before leaving herself. Korra smirked and cracked her knuckles.

"Well then, let's show this guy what happens when you mess with Team Avatar!"

Mako and Korra sent a barrage of fire at Khagan. Opal sent out a blast of air and the two elements merged to become a vortex of fire. The dark spirit just stood there as he became engulfed in the inferno. The group waited as the flames dissipated only for them to see a giant black wall in front of him, before it disappeared into his shadow.

"...my turn..."

Khagan lifted a leg in the air and slammed his foot down sending a wave of darkness at them. Korra and Opal airbent the brothers out of the way as hundreds of black spikes burst forth before receded as the darkness returned to its master.

"Did...did he just earthbend or something?" Opal asked.

None of them had a chance to answer her as a large tendril came at them.

"Move!" Korra yelled. Opal grabbed Bolin and dodged more tendrils came at them. Korra started to fire ice at Khagan and saw more tendrils emerging from Khagan's body. Bolin fired disk after disk only for them to get smashed to dust. Unfortunately, he didn't see the tendril behind him.

"Bolin! Opal! Look out!" Korra shouted as she airbent them out of the way. She then fired a stream of water at the tendril before freezing it and encasing the tendril in ice. Korra ran over to them and helped Bolin to his feet.

"You okay Bo?"

"I'm good. Thanks for the save."

Meanwhile, Mako sent out a stream of fire, consuming some of the dark tendrils in the blaze. The fire continued to move towards Khagan, only for it to get blocked by another wall of shadow. Mako kept up his attack before seeing a dark ring at his feet. He stopped and jumped out of the way as a black spike shot out nearly hitting his face. Landing on his back, he was about to jump back to his feet only to see another tendril coming down at him. Fire formed around his feet and he propelled himself out of the way just as the tendril slammed into the ground, leaving a dent in the floor. He rolled in front of his friends and stood up. The group looked up just in time to see more black tendrils coming at them and forcing Korra to quickly form a wall of ice, only for it to be destroyed and knocking them to the ground.

"A noble attempt...but foolish...I offer you one chance...leave the Avatar and I to our business...or die along with her." Khagan said.

"We don't abandon our friends." Mako told him as he stood up and making Khagan sigh.

"...very well..."

Khagan then sent hundreds of tendrils at the four. Korra was about to bring up another wall of ice, only to watch as the floor rose up and block the attack. Looking up, the four smiled when they saw Tenzin, Lin, and Su land in front of them.

"Need a hand?" Su said. Korra smirked.

"And here I thought you'd miss all the fun, Su."

Su smiled before turning back towards Khagan.

"Take a break kiddos. Let us deal with this creep for a bit," Su said as she cracked her knuckles and they faced Khagan.

"So...even more fools come to the Avatar's aid...you mortals are such an annoyance."

"Big words coming from someone hiding behind his shadow. Why don't you face us like a man and not like some punk."

"That mouth of yours...is going to be the death of you..."

"Well then why don't you come and shut me up."

The two looked at each other before Khagan shook his head and sighed.

"So annoying..."

The three jumped out of the way as a barrage of tendrils burst from the ground. Landing on her feet, Su got ready to charge only to see Khagan was no longer there. She looked around and her eyes went wide when she saw him next to her. His attack was as quick as lightning as he delivered a kick to her chest that sent her flying pass Tenzin before being caught by Lin.

"Su, you okay?"

"I'm fine, sis. Just give me a sec. Go help Tenzin."

Nodding, Lin turned to see Tenzin firing blasts of air as he became surrounded by more of Khagan's tendrils. Seeing he was focused on Tenzin, Lin formed a javelin and threw it at the spirit but watched as he simply caught it, the javelin only mere inches away from his head. Khagan turned his attention to her and charged. Using the javelin like a sword, he swung at her forcing her back as she dodged his attacks. Khagan thrust forward in an attempt to stab her, but using a column of earth disks, Lin propelled herself up. Back flipping of the column, Lin landed and fired her cables and managed to wrap one of his arms. But, she felt him pull on the cable, making her slam her face on the disks, before he kicked them and sent her skidding backwards.

"Damn," she said as she got to her feet.

"Tougher than he looks. How you feel, Lin?" Su asked.

"Pissed off," she said. Su smirked.

"Good."

The two metalbenders ran towards Tenzin as he continued to avoid Khagan's attempts to stab him. Sidestepping, Tenzin narrowly avoided a shot at his head and thrust his palm at Khagan's chest, but Khagan was quicker. Grabbing his wrist, Khagan forced his arm into the air and sending the air blast up. Khagan headbutted Tenzin before kneeing him in the gut and kicking him back and to the ground. Lin assaulted Khagan with a flurry of kicks and punches all of which were blocked. Su showed up a moment later, her fists covered in metal. She bent the metal into blades and began slashing at him forcing him to parry. Lin and Su managed to force the dark spirit back momentarily, but he soon regained the upper hand. Su was pushed back and Khagan grabbed one of Lin's arms. He twisted her arm and delivered a powerful kick to her chest. He released her arm and a tendril appeared and grabbed her legs and flung her into the wall. Su jumped into the air and but he moved out of the way. Su wasn't fast enough and soon found herself screaming in pain as he thrust the javelin clean through her thigh. Falling to the ground, he stepped on her blades and snapped them before two tendrils wrapped around her arms.

"I grow tired of these games...time to end this."

"Let her go!" Lin yelled before throwing another javelin at him, but it hit nothing as the two suddenly vanished and reappeared at the other end of the arena.

"Like I said...time to end this."

The next thing Lin heard were her sister's screams as she watched the tendrils break both of Su's arms. He grabbed her by her neck and like he did with Kuvira, he threw her at Lin and Tenzin. They caught her but didn't see the tendrils burst from the ground and launch them all up and slamming them into the ceiling and then toss them behind the wall and reuniting them with the others.

"Mom! Aunt Lin!" Opal yelled and rushing to their side. Opal nearly threw up upon seeing her mother's arms.

"Tenzin! Are you okay?!" Korra asked.

"I'm fine. What about you Lin?"

"I'm good, Tenzin. I'm more concerned about Su," she said as she and her niece tended to the unconscious Su.

"We need to end this now before anyone else gets hurt," Tenzin said.

"I know, good thing we came up with a plan," Korra said.

Meanwhile, Khagan waited for his opponents to come out, hoping they would give up peacefully.

"You can end this Avatar...give up...and spare your companions even more pain..."

"You want me?! The come and get me!" Korra yelled.

Korra and Lin then ripped the wall in two and flung the pieces off the edge before jumping out of the way, before Mako fired a bolt of lightning at Khagan. Khagan watched as the bolt came at him and shook his head.

"...fools..."

Khagan raised his hand and, to everyone's shock, caught the lightning. Mako continued to shoot the lightning, but soon he stopped and grabbed his arm. Bolin went to his brother's side and everyone watched as Khagan's arm became encased in lightning and looked at Korra.

"... I _warned_ you..." he said before he sent the lightning back at them. The lightning impacted the ground and created an explosion of electricity tarring up the arena and sending everyone flying over the edge or into the stands. Korra coughed as she got to her feet and began looked around to see that she had somehow managed to stay on the platform. Her concern for them however distracted her from the tendrils forming around her feet. The tendrils wrapped around her, trapping her, and at Khagan's mercy.

"I gave you a choice...yet you chose to fight...you mortals are so...predictable," Khagan said as he began walking around her.

"Why are you doing this?! What do you want?!"

"What I want...is peace...order...I'm doing this...because you have failed in your duty...you are the bridge between our worlds...you are meant to keep balance...but you are nothing more than a tool...a weapon...you are only needed when there is imbalance...yet you do nothing to preserve it...only fix it..." Khagan stopped and grabbed her by the throat and looked into her eyes. "You only...react...I intend...to act." Khagan's eyes made Korra's very spirit tremble in fear and her mind became flooded with painful memories.

"Your time is done...Avatar...time to die." Khagan released his grip on her throat and Korra could only watch as he brought his palm towards her forehead.

"Hey freak!"

Khagan looked to his side right before a large column smashed into his face, sending him flying towards the edge. The shadows receded and Korra fell to the ground. Pushing herself up she was greeted with an unexpected sight.

"Kuvira?" Standing next to her was her old enemy.

"Hey Korra."

"What are you doing?"

"Look we can talk about this later. Consider this my way of making up for everything I've done if you want. But right now, all I want to do is kick this freak's ass."

Korra looked at her before turning to see Khagan getting to his feet. She grinned and cracked her knuckles.

"Sounds good to me."


End file.
